


King Protea

by susgaynotsus



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Again, Bakugou Katsuki Redemption, Bakuguo is a pure bean, Bisexual Izuku Midoriya, Dadmic, Dadzawa, Dadzome, Demon LOV, Endeavor is a little bitch, F/M, I love that curly haired green bean, Kinda, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Rich Chizome Akaguro, Rich Izuku Midoriya, Smut, Top Midoriya Izuku, back at it yet again, but it’s okay because he uses protection, but you know, dadmight, disclaimer: Izuku is a bit of a hoe, except he only fucks five of them, he b murderin heroes and shit, he’s a hoe, hitoshi and Jin want to throw hands with Kacchan, im really excited for this one, izuku deals with depression by cursing a lot and cracking jokes, izuku is done with Bakuguo’s shit, izuku just doesn’t give a fuck, jamlessjiminie made me add LaTavias and TreMatravarious, like he fucks everybody, maybe endgame TodoBakuDeku, no one knows who stain is, not really tho, not that Izuku would ever stop getting railed by his demons, ok bye uglies, so basically the league of villains are Midoriya’s demons, stain is still a villain, the only girl he fucks is toga, they also don’t know who Izuku’s ‘cousin’ is, very unholy Izuku, we love to see it, we’ll see, yesssssssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrr, you can’t pronounce his name pls don’t try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susgaynotsus/pseuds/susgaynotsus
Summary: Izuku Midoriya isn’t...sad. At least, he doesn’t think so.Sure, his mom abused him and his dad left and he gets bullied at school and he wants to kill himself sometimes, but that doesn’t make him sad per se.Just a bit down in the dumps.Or;A story where Izuku gets adopted by Chizome and learns to be a hero with his demons that he loves (and fucks here and there).Oh yeah, and TodoDekuBaku.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Dabi/Midoriya Izuku, Izuku Midoriya/Jin Bubaigawara, Midoriya Izuku/Himiko Toga, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Tomura Shigaraki
Comments: 54
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

Lily: A sad Beginning

———————————————————

“Izuku~”

_ No. _

_ “Honey~” _

__

_ Please. _

_ “Izu.” _

_ How many times? _

“Izuku, dear.”

_ How many times has this happened? _

“Come on now, don’t hide from Mommy.”

_ How many times have I been through this? _

__ “Goddamit Izuku, just come out.”

_ No. _

__ “You don’t want Mommy to get upset, do you?”

_ Please, no. _

__ “Don’t make me have to look for you.”

_ Go away. _

__ “Hurry up and come out already.”

_ Leave me alone. _

“Izuku.”

_ I’m scared. _

__ “I’m giving you three seconds to come out.”

_ I’m begging you. _

__ “Three,”

_ Mommy, no. _

_ “two,” _

_ I’ve been good, so why? _

_ “one.” _

_ Why are you trying to hurt me? _

__ “Here I come.”

_ No, I’m sorry. I’m sorryimsorryimsorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrypleasedon’timsorry- _

__ **_“Found you.”_ ** __


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STREAM DYNAMITE

_ King Protea: Come with me, I’ll change your life. _

———————————————————

From a young age, Izuku Midoriya had known that he was different, that his life was different. He knew that Mommies weren’t supposed to hit their sons.

He also knew that it was his fault. His mother, Inko Midoriya, has made sure of that. It was his fault that Daddy left. 

His fault that she was sad.

His fault that she couldn’t work anymore.

His fault that she was angry.

Mommy was never wrong, he knew that too, and he didn’t dare dispute it; it would only get him beat again.

When Auntie Mitsuki came over, he had to put on a smile. It was an easy rule and he did it every time.

If anyone asked where he got a bruise from, he had to tell them he fell; telling them Mommy did it would get him in trouble. 

He followed that one too.

Every rule that Mommy had, he made sure not to break. He did everything he was supposed to do, he never laughed, never looked her in the eyes, never told, never smiled, never cried, never played, never asked, never complained, never whined.

And yet- Mommy still hit him.

It doesn’t matter what he did. How many rules he followed. How many times he muffled his sobs. How many times he didn’t tell. How many times he lied to Kacchan. How many times he deflected their questions. How many he lied to his peers.

**_It didn’t matter_ ** .

She never shows him any love. She never hugs him, or gives him kisses. The closest things he gets to affection are the apologetic looks she gives him after she hits him, but, even then, that doesn’t stop her from doing it again.

But, again, it’s his fault. 

Mommy wouldn’t be so angry if he hadn’t existed, because that means that Daddy wouldn’t have left. If Daddy wouldn’t have left, she would be happy, but he’s not.

He’s not here and Mommy is always angry and Izuku is still alive and that means that it will always be his fault. 

“Izuku!” His mother’s furious voice sounds throughout the house.

“ _ Shit!”  _ His eyes widen and he slams his journal closed. 

Izuku’s small body races to hide in his closet, and just barely makes it there before his mother busts into his room. 

“Where the fuck are you, you little shit!? I know you’re in here! Come out!”

The five year old lets out a terrified whimper before realizing what he did and covering his mouth with a shaking hand.

The only noises in the room are his quiet, shaky breaths and he cries harder every second. 

“Izuku~” His mother’s tone is condescendingly sweet, “come out, sweetheart. Mommy’s not gonna hurt you, I just wanna talk.”

Izuku may be four, but he sure isn’t stupid; he knows that believing her is just going to get his ass kicked, but, then again, it’ll be even worse if he doesn’t come out now.

Maybe she’ll let him off easy, a black eye and a couple of bruises.

You know, nothing too bad.

Sighing, Izuku gathers as much courage as he can and opens the closet door.

No sooner than he has stepped out the space, does he feel a familiar burning pain on the side of his face.

“There you are! Do you know how long I looked for you, you waste of space!”

“Argh,” he groans, “like five minutes, to be honest. Certainly not enough time to warrant you fucking clocking me like that, that’s for sure.” Izuku touches the side of his face and winces, he feels thick liquid and, when he looks at his small hand, he sees red. “Aww shit, and you cut me. What’re you wearing? Brass knuckles?!? Damn.”

After a few years of getting abused, Izuku had come up with certain coping methods.

Cursing like a sailor and joking about the situation were just two of them.

“Shut the fuck up, you mistake. You left my kitchen a mess! You can’t do anything right, why don’t you just die!”

There they are, the fateful words. He knows how his mother feels about him already, but that doesn’t make them hurt any less.

“Fine.” The five year old responds, making sure to keep his face carefully blank.

The answer seems to throw his mother for a loop. “W-what?”

“I said fine. I’ll kill myself and then you’ll be happy again. Right?”

“I di-“

“No, you’ll be happy again, right? And you’ll stop being so angry all the time. Plus, I’m really fucking tired of having to lie about my bruises, mom.” 

Midoriya lets out a sad sigh, and his eyes lose the remaining life left in them, making them a dull green.

“So, I’ll just kill myself and make everyone happy. S’not like anyone will miss me anyway. Except for Kacchan,” Izuku lowers his voice,”hopefully.”

“Shut up!” Inko yells interrupting her son’s small rant. “Stop saying that! Don’t try and make me feel guilty Izuku, it won’t work!”

Midoriya looks up at her and raises his eyebrows, “Nobody is trying to make you feel guilty, mom.” 

Inko watches in shock as her lifeless four year old son walks past her and out of the room.

——

Izuku walks out of his house and onto the street. He knows exactly where he’s headed and exactly how to get there, so he blanks out during the trip and lets his mind wander.

_ I wonder if it’s gonna hurt. Hopefully it’ll be over quickly, I’m not a fan of slow deaths.  _

__ When he makes it on top of the roof, Izuku stands on the edge, arms wide out and the breeze hitting his face just right. It’s moments like this where his life is finally peaceful, no one to call him useless or a waste of space.

(He’s not calling anyone out here, but a big fuck you to Inko Midoriya.)

Izuku takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, he enjoys the beautiful view of the city in front of him, happy that it’ll be the last thing he sees.

Once he has ingrained the scenery into his mind, he readies himself to end it all.

“HEY KID! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF THERE.”

Izuku lets out a noise of surprise and loses his footing, causing him to tumble off the building.

_ Welp,  _ he thinks,  _ it happened one way or another. Still satisfied though, the wind is amazing. _

__ “HOLY SHIT!” He hears a deep voice scream, before he feels a pair of strong arms stop his fall.

The sudden act knocks all the air out of his lungs and he starts coughing profusely.

“Oh man, oh man.” He hears the male say and feels his body being laid on the rooftop, “Are you okay, kid? Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you fall like that, but what were you doing up there?!”

“Shit, wait,” Izuku gasps, trying to catch his breath again, “gimme a second. Fuck, that was not fun.”

“Damn kid,” Midoriya looks up at the smiling stranger, “where’d you learn that language from? Aren’t you like, three or something?”

“Hey!” Izuku glares at him, finally being able to breathe again, “I’m five, and I happen to be quite proud of my extensive vocabulary.”

The man laughs, “ You got spunk, kid! I like you. Now, why were you up here in the first place?”

The five year old glances warily at the man, “I could ask you the same thing.”

Spiky black hair, a fitted black suit that shows his muscles, bandages on his arms and one on his head, a severely tattered red scarf, swords on his back, spiked boots, and a series of knives and daggers.

Yeah, not the most hero-ish looking person ever.

The strange man notices Izuku’s staring and looks down at himself.

“Oh shit,” he speaks and non-threateningly holds out his hands,”this probably looks bad, but I can assure you that it’s not what you think.”

Midoriya raises an eyebrow at him, “So you’re not Hero Killer Stain, and you aren’t looking for your next victim?”

The man grins sheepishly and scratches the back of his head, “I guess it is exactly what you think.”

Izuku giggles, “It’s okay, I don’t particularly care for heroes anyways, so I’m not gonna scream or run away or anything.”

Stain’s eyes widen, and he frowns, “Why that mentality? Kids are supposed to love heroes.”

Midoriya scoffs, “Fuck that. The only good heroes are All Might and a few others, the rest are corrupt and don’t give a shit about anything but media attention.”

Stain’s loud laughter rings out and he slaps Izuku on the back, making the child fall forward, “I REALLY like you kid! Hah, that’s what I’ve been sayin’ for years!”

“Goddamn,” Izuku mumbles rubbing the sore spot between his shoulder blades, “you didn’t have to break my fucking back.”

“Right, heh, sorry kid.”

“S’cool.”

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Right, “ Izuku sighs, “I was about to jump.”

Stain gasps, “Like, kill yourself?! Why? You’re so young, kid!”

Midoriya chuckles humorlessly, “That doesn’t stop my mom from beating me, now does it.”

“Oh shit,” the villain says sympathetically, “is that how you got the cut?”

“This one,” the boy asks, touching his bruised cheekbone, “yeah, it is. She’s got a mean right hook, I’ll tell you that.”

“Do you-“ the man hesitates not really sure if he should say this, “do you want to get away?”

The boy looks at him incredulously, “Um, hell yeah. Who wouldn’t?”

“Alrighty,” Stain stands to his full height and stretches before looking down at Izuku and offering his hand, “I really like you, kid. I want to take you under my care and train you to be a hero worthy of the title! If you accept my offer, you will come to live with me. I will feed you and care for you as my own, and everyday you will train with me. What is your name, kid?”

“Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya.” The five year old responds, hope building in his chest every second despite the shock at the man’s words

“Well, Izuku, my name is Chizome Akaguro, do you accept my offer?”

Midoriya feels happy tears spring to his eyes and a beautiful smile lights up his small face, he grabs Chizome’s hand, “Yes, I do.”

Chizome smiles back and pulls the boy into a standing position, “Good, welcome to the family.”

—-

After escorting the small boy off the building, Chizome follows him to his house to collect his things.

He isn’t surprised to see that he lives in a run down apartment in a horrible neighborhood. He will be taking the boy anyways, and he will make sure that no harm ever comes to him while he is there.

They get to the door and Midoriya knocks. They hear crashing and when someone appears to open it, there’s a drunk, young, green haired woman standing there.

Once she lays eyes on Izuku, her face contorts into one of pure rage and she goes to punch him, which Chizome stops swiftly. 

The woman seems to just notice his presence and she glares hatefully at him,” Who the fuck are you?”

Izuku sighs, bringing their attention to him, “Mom, this is Stain-sama. Stain-sama, this is Inko Midoriya, my mother.”

“Shut up, brat.” She spats at him, before turning back to Chizome, “What the hell do you want?”

“I’m taking your son.” He says bluntly, making Izuku pinch his nose and his mother stare at him in shock.

“You’re doing what?”

“I am taking your son. He will be living with me from now on.”

Inko starts laughing hysterically, making Chizome and Midoriya look at each other in confusion. 

“You gotta be kidding.” She says as she wipes her tears, “You’re kidding, right?”

Akaguro deadpans her, making her look confused again, “What the fuck do you mean then?”

He sighs crossing his arms, “Listen, you’re obviously a shit mom and, you probably don’t know this, but your son was about to kill himself. Since you can’t take care of him and provide what he needs, I’ll be taking him under my care. He’ll be in good hands, not that you give a shit.”

“Welp,” the small boy interjects before his mother can say anything, “I’ll just be grabbing my things and then we can leave.”

Midoriya disappears into the apartment, leaving the two adults alone.

“You know you can’t do this, right?” Inko slurs causing Chizome to glance at her, obviously uninterested in what she’s saying.

“Can’t do what?”

“Take my fucking son, that’s what!” She yells noticing the man’s lack of attention.

“Oh?” He turns towards her, “Why can’t I? You obviously don’t want him, and I’m willing to take him off your hands.”

“Because it’s illegal!” She exclaims sputtering for a few seconds.

“So abusing your five year old son isn’t?” He counters swiftly.

“Fuck you.”

Chizome chuckles as he sees Izuku coming down the hall, “Right back at ya.”

“Okay Stain-sama,” he cheers, eyes alight with a small fire, one that Chizome would make sure turns into a bright flame one day, “we can go now!”

He turns to his mother dropping his smile immediately, “Bye, see you never.”

Chizome smirks at Izuku’s gaping mother before picking Midoriya up and jumping into the night.

——

“Alright kid,” Chizome sighs as he closes his front door, “welcome to my humble abode.”

Izuku gapes at the sheer size of the villain's house, it looks like it would take him two days to walk from one end of the room to the other. No to mention that everything is black and looks very,  _ very,  _ expensive.

“Humble? Bitch you live in a mansion.”

The man at his side laughs loudly, “It’s not a mansion.”

The five year old scoffs, “This isn’t a mansion as much as my mother isn’t a deadbeat.”

“Wow, you have a weird sense of humor, kid.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Okay,” Chizome chuckles, “I’m going to show you your new room, and I’ll give you a tour tomorrow, I guess.”

“No need,” Izuku waves his hand dismissively, “I’ll figure out the layout sooner or later. A tour is but a waste of time.”

“Hah! I like you, kid. Tours are shitty, as are most things.”

“I completely agree.”

“Okay,” the man claps his hands, “lets go to your room.”

The pair walks down the longest hallway Izuku has ever seen in his life, and, after five minutes of wandering, Izuku speaks up.

“Chizome-san, we been walking through this bitch for three years, do you actually know where we’re going?”

“ _ Yes,  _ I do.” He says dismissing the boy’s concerns, “Yep, here it is.”

The two stop at a room with huge black double doors, causing Izuku to look around the hallway.

“Why’d we stop here?” He asks clearly confused, “I thought we were going to my room,” Izuku stops and shakes his head, “or are we lost? You can tell me the truth.”

“No,” Chizome laughs, “we are not lost. This  _ is _ your room.”

Midoriya looks at him, eyes narrow and lips pursed in suspicion, “My room?”

“Yep.” The man pushes open the huge door and steps in, signaling Izuku to follow him when the boy just stands in the hallway.

The five year old’s eyes widen in awe at the room before him. Of course, along with the rest of the house, everything is black and a king size bed adorns the middle.

There is a ridiculously big, flat screen TV on the left wall, and a desk with the latest PC on it, game consoles, and controllers.

The floors are black marble, (Izuku had almost slipped on his way in), and have oil slick patterns in them.

Midoriya scoffs, making Chizome furrow his eyebrows in concern, “What’s wrong?”

“Dude, you’re so rich that it’s actually painful. What the fuck did you even do to get all this money? I thought you spent all your time killing heroes or whatever.”

“Hah!” Chizome crosses his arms, “I’ll have you know that I am a very successful businessman.”

“Oh yeah?” Izuku asks clearly unbelieving, “What business?”

The sharp eyed man turns his head to the side and mumbles his answer.

“Huh?” Midoriya smirks, putting his hand to his ear, “Sorry, I couldn’t hear you.”

“It’s from a drug ring, okay? Then, I invest it in different companies and make even more off of it. There.”

“Hah,” the five year old flops onto the huge bed, “at least it's somewhat legal.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Chizome chuckles, “Now, there’s a phone in the dresser over there, I’ll help you get it set up tomorrow.”

“Cool! Thank you!”

“No problem kid. There’s a bathroom right through that door, I’ll bring you one of my shirts for now, so you can take a bath and go to sleep. We’ll go shopping for some things for you tomorrow too.”

“Sleep? I don’t know about sleep; it’s summer time!”

“You won’t be sayin that when I wake you up at the ass crack of dawn.”

“...yeah, I think I’ll take that bath now.”

“Mhm, good idea.” Chizome turns around and walks out the door, “The shirt will be on the counter.”

Izuku makes a noise of confirmation and wanders to the bathroom door. When he opens it, he is met with an extremely expensive (and, you guessed it, black) layout.

“Jesus, fuck. Might as well just make the bitch out of pure gold, will ya’.” He mumbles to himself and walks over to the shower. “Now what the fuck is this?”

A spaceship console, he reasons, that’s all it  _ could  _ be.

“Oh, I forgot.” Chizome’s deep voice rings out in the space, effectively making Izuku jump ten feet in the air. “The shower’s kinda complicated, so I’ll show you how to work it.”

“Thanks, and, next time, don’t fucking scare me like that, my heart can’t take it.”

Akaguro chuckles softly, “Right, my bad. Anyways, you just grab this knob and press these buttons here, so you can get hot water.”

Midoriya nods along through his instructions and, by the time he’s finished, the boy feels like a rocket scientist.

“See,” Stain steps back and gestures towards the shower, “not so hard.”

“It was actually hard as fuck,” Izuku laughs, “but thank you for teaching me.”

“Heh, no problem ‘Zu.” 

Midoriya’s eyes widen at the nick name, making the man smile softly and pat his head.

“Goodnight.” He calls and walks out of the room.

“ ...‘night.”

_ I’ve never had a nickname, well, not one that isn’t mean. This is new...I like it. _

Midoriya grins to himself and gets ready for his shower.

—-

“ ‘Zu! Get yer ass up, we got shit to do today!”

Izuku groans and flips over on the massive bed, “Gimme five more minutes.”

He hears footsteps coming closer and, all of a sudden, his blanket is being viciously torn from him, exposing him to the cold air.

“Nope,” he cracks his eye open to see a grinning Chizome, “you gotta get up now.”

“Fuck you.” Izuku growls but sits up anyways.

“Hah, good morning to you too, kid. Here,” he placed clothes on the bed, “wear these. We’re going shopping.”

“Kay.”

Chizome pats his head softly before walking out of the room and closing the door.

“Ugh, shit.” The boy groans and pulls himself out of bed, he grabs the clothes and walks into the bathroom.

After he showers, he wraps himself in a towel and brushes his teeth with a toothbrush that was left on the sink.

The clothes that Chizome brought him are a pair of black sweatpants and a green shirt. Surprisingly, the clothes fit him and he wonders if the man had gone out to buy him an outfit last night. He makes a mental note to thank him and finishes getting dressed.

“Chi-san! I’m ready!” He calls while trying to navigate the house.

What should have been a simple walk down a few hallways turns into him wandering into the attic and basement.

“Oh shit, this is nice.” 

The attic looks much like the rest of the basement, with the back flooring and black walls.

Vaguely, Izuku wonders if Chizome is a vampire. It would explain a lot, after all.

Eventually, Midoriya finds a familiar hallway and is led into the living room.

“Holy fuck,” the boy gasps, causing Akaguro to turn from the eggs he is making, “I never thought I’d make it out of there. Your house is way too big, my guy.”

“I was wondering where you were.” Chizome chuckles, “Come sit, breakfast is ready.”

“Awesome!” He cheers and sits at the table, a plate of delicious looking eggs, bacon, and toast are placed in front of him.

“Go ahead, eat up.” 

“Okay! Thank you Chi-san!”

Midoriya picks up his fork and takes the first bite. After chewing a couple of times, he freezes.

“What? What’s wrong ‘Zu?” Chizome asks, his face etched in worry.

Slowly, the boy reaches up and grabs a half of an eggshell out of his mouth.

“Chi-san,” he says quietly, “have you ever cooked before?”

The man in question rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “Not really, I kinda stopped when I burned my last kitchen down.”

“Well,” Midoriya gets out of his chair and walks into the kitchen, “just take a seat. I’ll make the food.”

Without waiting for a response, the boy grabs the ingredients and seasoning that he needs and gets to cooking.

An hour later, Midoriya puts down two plates of steaming hot food on the table.

“Go on.” He gestures towards the plate, “Try it.”

Chizome takes a bite of the food and his eyes widen, “Holy shit, ‘Zu. You can motherfuckin cook. Where’d you learn to do this?”

Izuku smiles proudly and sits in the chair across from his, “I had to learn how to grocery shop and cook for myself after my mother kept leaving me without food for days.”

“Wow, that’s sad, but you’re damn good at it!”

“Thanks.”

—

“Alright,” Chizome says and pulls out a notepad, “here’s the plan for today. First we’ll go to the clothes store. I’m thinkin’ that our color scheme will be green and black, ya know, cuz your hair.; or, we could do it all black, or maybe white. Or- you know what? We’ll figure that out when we get there. You followin?”

“Like an anti on BTS’s twitter account, sir.”

“Good. Next is the shoe store, Jordans are the key, kid. We’ll get you all types of them. I’m talkin: black, white, green, blue, purple- whatever you can think of. Capiche?”

“Roger that.”

“Then, we’ll go to the jewelry store. Watches, rings, chains, earrings, and bracelets. All precious metals, ya’ hear.”

“Like a bat, my guy.”

“Great. Of course, we have to stop at the piercing store, how many do you want?”

“Hmm, I’m thinkin three on each ear.”

“Genius. That means six, coolio. Right, then we have to go to Gucci, Armani, Prada, Versace, and Luis Vuitton. Get you a couple of suits and some other shit.”

“Oh!” Izuku interrupts the man’s rambling, “Could I request something?”

“Of course kid, what were you thinkin?”

Midoriya rubs the back of his neck, “Ya know~,” he looks off to the side, “I’ve always wanted a tattoo. Just sayin’.”

Chizome looks at the shrugging five year old in question, “A tattoo? How about you wait until you're fifteen ? Then I’ll let you get whatever you want.”

“Noice!”

“Okay, then we can grab lunch and go shopping for weapons for your training. So, that’s the plan. Whaddya think?”

Izuku stands up from where he was sitting, “Lets get it done.”

“Alright, lets go.”

Chizome leads the pair down a flight of stairs and they walk through a tinted glass door that leads into a car garage.

“Hmm. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eig- hey Chi-san?”

“What’s up?”

“Why the hell do you have ten cars in your garage?”

“Because,” the man chuckles and picks out a pair of keys, “they all have a specific purpose. For example,” he leads them over to a huge black Mercedes truck, “this one is for shopping trips.”

“Oh,” the boy gulps at the intimidating vehicle, “do you always buy a bunch of shit at the store?”

“Nope,” Chizome responds and gets into the driver’s side, “bought it last night for this purpose. Maybe it can be your first car when you turn fifteen.”

“Right,” he gets into the passenger's seat, “of course  _ you  _ would buy an entire car for one thing.”

“Yep, only the best for my new son.”

Izuku’s eyes widen and he turns to look at the smiling man in shock. “S-son?”

“Yep, you’re my family now and I love you like my own.”

The small boy lights up like a Christmas tree and gives Chizome the prettiest smile known to man, “Wow! I’ve never had someone say that to me! I l-love you too, d-dad!”

Chizome smiles softly, “Okay, let us venture to the mall. I’ll warn you though, there are a lot of people there.”

Izuku’s sighs and nods, “I know. I’ve heard many tales of woe and wonder about that place. I guess I’ll just have to see what it’s like myself.”

“Hah!” Chizome laughs loudly, “you’re just like me! Truly my kid.”

They pull out of the garage and start their journey on a country road. Izuku takes a chance to study the fields outside of his window.

“You know,” Midoriya breaks the silence in the car, “when I was four, I had dreamt of living in the country and getting like a golden retriever or some shit. I thought that, maybe if we were away from the city, she would stop drinking and hitting me.” He chuckles humorlessly, “That was until I brought it up one day and she beat my ass like I stole something.”

“Was she always like that? You know...abusive?”

“Yeah. As far back as I can remember, she was always angry and shit, real violent all the time. I think she did it because I made her remember.”

“Remember?”

“My dad. Aunt Mitsuki says I look just like him, and that I have a lot of his qualities too.” The boy furrows his eyebrows, “I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not, since he left us when I was a baby, but I’m pretty sure that's why she hates me. I remind her of him and what she could’ve had if I hadn’t come along.”

“Wait,” Chizome says and turns down a road that looks like it’s headed towards the city, “what does your stupid ass father leaving have anything to do with you?”

“Well,” Izuku sighs, “when she would hit me, she usually screamed that it was my fault he left, although, from what Aunt Mitsuki says about him, I’m not too sure that’s the case. She always spoke very highly of him, so it just doesn’t make sense why he would dip out of nowhere, but I don’t know him personally, so I don’t know what he was like.”

“Well,” the man pulls into a crowded parking lot in front of a huge building, “whatever his reason was, he should never have left you with that bitch.”

“Hm, I suppose you're right, but then I wouldn’t have met you, so I’m pretty okay with how things played out.”

Chizome grins and rubs the grenette’s hair, “Me too, kid. Alright,” he claps his hands and turns off the car, “lets go get you dripped the fuck out.”

The pair make their way into the packed mall and Izuku stares in horror at the sheer amount of people compounded into the space. He holds onto Chizome’s hand for dear life as he leads them into the first store. 

It’s kind of...strange in Izuku’s opinion. The walls and floors are white, making it look like some kind of laboratory, but the desks and decorations are rainbow colored. Kinda like a unicorn.

There is a lady with glowing blue hair at the front desk as she smiles brightly when she spots them, “Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with today?”

“Yes actually, I’m looking for clothes for my son here.” He gestures towards the boy and Izuku shoots her a soft smile and wave.

“Aww he's so cute!” She gushes and waves back at him, “Why don’t you follow me sir, I’ll show you where his size is.”

The nice lady leads them towards the back of the store, “Here you’ll find all the latest brands for kids.”

“Nah,” Chizome dismisses her, “this is the wack shit. I need name brand stuff. You know what I’m sayin?”

“Ah- yes sir. Right this way.”

She leads the two to a different aisle and leaves them with one last smile and wave.

“Okay,” Chizome looks down at the green haired boy, “pick out whatever you want.”

They stay in that store for an hour as Izuku picks out any and everything that he likes and they leave with a series of t-shirts, crop tops, shorts, jeans, sweatpants , hoodies, and so much more.

“Hey.” Chizome gets his attention and grants him a soft smile, “You like crop tops and dresses and stuff?”

“Yeah.” Midoriya skips alongside him happily, “They’re cute and I think I look pretty in them. Is that okay? My mom didn’t like it very much, so I couldn’t say that around her.”

“Of course, kid. That’s completely fine. Also, your mom's a bitch.”

“Hah! You ain’t lyin.”

They go from store to store picking out clothes, suits, jewelry, shoes, and everything else under the sun. By the time they finish, it is seven at night and Chizome is carrying twenty mega sized bags.

“Alright kid,” he opens the trunk and puts the bags in, “let’s get home, you have school tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Izuku chirps, no one had ever taken him shopping for anything, so he was just a tad bit happy to put it simply.

When they finally make it home, he takes a shower and Chizome tucks him into bed, “Goodnight son.”

“Night dad. Thank you for everything!”

The man smiles softly at him, “No problem. Now sleep, I'm waking yer ass up hella early so you might wanna savor this time.”

“I’ll call the police if you try that shit!” Izuku threatens playfully, and the retreating man laughs.

All the lights in the house are turned off five minutes later, and he drifts off into a peaceful sleep with one last thought on his mind.

_ I wonder what Kacchans gonna say. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STREAM DYNAMITE ALSO I LOVE YOU GUYS A LOT OKAY BYE GAYS ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all know what I’m bout to say. Stream Dynamite for clear skin and good grades, I love y’all okay.
> 
> Also, Twice looks like a teenager in this fic.
> 
> Bye uglies 🥰

_ Anthurium: You make me smile. _

———————————————————

- _ 11 years later- _

__ “Dad!” Midoriya screams from the spacious living room, “Breakfast is almost ready, so come down and eat.”

He hears tumbling and crashing coming from upstairs, along with a couple of swear words, “Oh-fuck, coming Izu!”

The fifteen year old smiles to himself as he finishes the eggs. He couldn’t be happier than he is with Chizome, and he thanks every star in the sky for that fateful night eleven years ago.

Since then, he has been able to lead a good life, no more living in fear of being beaten for no reason. Chizome has made sure to care for him and give everything he needs, not to mention the extensive training for his hero career.

“Hey Izu,” he snaps out of his trance and turns towards Chizome, he looks the same as the day Izuku first met him, save for one or two grey hairs, “thanks for cooking.”

Izuku smiles at him and hands him his plate, “It’s cool, lord knows you can’t cook for shit.”

“Hey, fuck off!”

Midoriya laughs loudly and hugs him, which he returns, setting his plate on the table.

“How are you this morning? Is that bruise healing up nicely?”

Izuku touches his arm, feeling the soreness from the wound he got during training,” Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Good.” Izuku lets go of him and the man sits down to eat his food. “Mhm!” He groans, “You’re a damn good cook, Izu! Could be a chef if you want to y'know.”

The teenager smiles brightly, “Yeah, yeah, you say the same thing every morning.”

“Cuz it’s true!”

They both chuckle and Izuku pats Chizome back, “Well, I’m going to get ready to train now.”

“Sure, I’ll meet you at the beach.”

Midoriya makes a noise of confirmation and goes up the stairs. When he walks into his room, he sits on his bed and looks around.

This space has gone through quite a few transformations. 

First was his excessive All Might phase (he’s calling it a phrase, but nothing has changed), his room had been nothing but blue, white, yellow, and red. All Might figures and posters lined the dressers and walls, not to mention his bed sheets and frame.

Then it was wldlfe phase, if you would’ve walked into his room back then, you would’ve thought you’d had entered a jungle. It was  _ that _ bad.

Lastly, it was the dreaded Western phase. 

Midoriya shivers and shakes his head.

That one was the worst and he does his best not to remember it, too many embarrassing things to think about.

Now, he sighs in content, it’s perfect. 

Over the years, he has grown to love many different things and colors. His walls are pitch black, and have a variety of posters on them. Anime, Kpop, All Might, books, anything he could think of, really. 

His bed frame and sheets are black too, but he made his comforter black and green to match his hair and eyes.

So, if you were to walk into his room now, you’d probably think he is emo, and he isn’t, really! (That’s complete cap and he knows it.)

Sighing again, he gets up and walks to his closet. He puts on his usual, a white tank top and black sweatpants, adorns his shoes (the same red Jordans he has sported for months), and walks out of his room.

On his way out, he stops to grab the house keys that Chizome forgets every time he leaves. One time, they were out training all day, and Chizome forgot to bring the keys, so they were exhausted, sweaty, and locked out of the house. The two end up picking the lock, but they almost got arrested when a person walked by and saw them.

Izuku chuckles at the memory as he locks the door and starts the jog to the beach.

Since he was seven, Izuku had been on a strict training regimen.

Get up, make breakfast, get dressed, grab the keys, stretch, jog five miles to the beach, do exercises, and train with Chizome. 

By the time he gets to the walkway, he has only worked up a small sweat. He sees Chizome sitting on one of the many piles of trash lining the sand. 

He watches as his mentor’s sharp eyes snap up to where he is standing, and, in a matter of seconds, Izuku is blocking a harsh punch from him.

“Good job.” Chizome praises, getting into a fighting stance, “Never let your guard down.”

Midoriya laughs, also readying himself, “Same to you,” they lock eyes and both are still, Izuku’s heart thrums in anticipation, “old man.”

At that, they rush at each other, blocking and throwing a series of punches and kicks. 

Izuku grunts as Chizome lands a kick to his side, taking the chance to grab his leg and twist him, making the villain fall onto the ground. Midoriya tries to continue with a punch, but Chizome flips back before he gets the chance.

The clash again and again, both landing harsh hits and kicks on each other in succession. 

Finally, after 3 hours of combat training Chizome jumps back, sweaty and panting. He takes a calming breath and unsheathes his sword from his back. 

Without warning he rushes Izuku, skillfully swinging his sword at the teens torso, which he evades smoothly. 

When they first started sparring with the weapons, Izuku was very skeptical. The thought of being stabbed isn’t exactly the most exciting thing ever, after all.

_ “Okay Izu,” Chizome walks up to the panting nine year old, “we’re going to add something new to our training.” _

_ “Wha-,” he holds up his hand and catches his breath, “what do you mean?” _

_ “Well, I want to start training you on how to avoid weapons, so I’ll be using my sword.” _

_ The boy looks up at him disbelief, eyebrows raised, “The fuck?” _

_ Chizome chuckles and pats Izuku’s back, “Don't worry, of course I’ll be teaching you how to do it before incorporating it into our training, but one day it’ll be a part of our regime.” _

_ Midoriya sighs and stands up, “Fuck it. If I die, I die, I guess.” _

_ That makes the man laugh loudly, “That’s the spirit!” _

But, that was then, he smirks, dodging another stab from the man’s sword. 

Izuku takes no less than five seconds to summon his power, and a familiar, purple haired figure appears and parries Chizome’s sword with his own.

“Hey ‘Zuku,” he smirks, sharp eyes playful, “took ya long enough.”

“Shut up ‘Toshi,” he claps back, a smile on his face, they move together as his mentor doesn’t slow down his pace at all.

—

By the end of training, it is 11:00 at night, and the two participants are just about dead from exhaustion.

“So,” his mentor pants, “how have you been ‘Tosh?”

They turn their attention to the purple haired male next to them.

Shinsou Hitoshi. 

When Izuku first got his power, he was ten years old, and, for a long time, they had known he was quirkless.

At first, the news wasn’t surprising to the boy. Midoriya had been used to life handing him the shittiest cards possible, and that was just another. Which is true, to be honest, he never did actually develop a quirk.

So, to say that Shinsou appearing and announcing himself to be an ancient demon that chose Izuku as his new master was surprising is a complete understatement.

That day, he had been having a particularly hard time. Chizome has just introduced his sword to the training and Izuku was just barely avoiding being cut up to pieces.

  
  


_ “Come on, Izu! You’ll die if you don’t calm down!” His mentor advises him, as he continues to attack the ten year old. _

_ Izuku grits his teeth as he gets another cut on his arm from the man’s sword, “Fuck! All right, I get it!” He barely dodges another swipe, “Just focus on not breaking your back, old man!” _

_ Chizome chuckles, “As you wish.” _

_ Midoriya manages to get a little better as time goes on, but that doesn’t stop him from getting a particularly deep gash on his hand. _

_ He looks down at his bleeding limb and decides to ignore it, he gives Chizome a nod to signal that he’s okay and they continue their practice. _

_ Throughout the battle, he fumbles more and more, the excessive blood loss making him dizzy and affecting his fighting. Despite this, he pushes on, avoiding any further serious injuries, until he blocks a punch with his wounded hand and feels pain explode behind his eyes. The sharp sensation distracts him for a moment, and he doesn’t notice Chizome swinging the sword at his unguarded torso. _

_ Suddenly, the world stops and Izuku can see the sword about to strike him come to a halt.  _

_ “Child,” he hears a tired voice say, “do you want me to help you? You seem to be, for lack of a better phrase, getting your shit rocked.” _

_ Midoriya chuckles, “You right, you right. Who are you anyways? Are we in my head? Can you see my memories?” Izuku gasps, “I hope not.” _

_ “Do you want help or not, boy?” _

_ “Only if you promise not to kill him.” _

_ “Fine, whatever.” _

_ “Alrighty, do your thing.”  _

_ The world seems to unfreeze and, just before Izuku can get cut by Chizome’s sword, the person from his head appears and blocks the hit. _

_ Chizome flips back immediately and raises his sword in defense, “Izuku, who is this?” _

_ Midoriya sighs, ripping a part off his shirt and wrapping his hand with it, “I don’t know, to be honest. He kinda just appeared in my head and offered to help me.” Izuku looks up at the purple haired man, “Who are you?” _

_ The stranger sighs, “My name is Shinsou Hitoshi. I am a demon who has lived for eons, much to my distress, and I have chosen Izuku as my new master.” _

_ Both Midoriya and Chizome look at each other in confusion. _

_ “So,” Izuku asks, “you’re a demon?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “You’ve been alive for hella years?” _

_ “Correct, I suppose.” _

_ “And you want me to be your new master.” _

_ “You got it. As your servant, I will protect you from all harm, with me, you’ll be invincible. Now that I think about it, you’ll have at least three more demons coming to you soon, but that another matter for a different time.” _

_ “Ooo,” Izuku sings, “invincible. I like that. Chizome-sama?” _

_ The man in question shrugs, “Do whatever you want, kid.” _

_ “Nice,” Midoriya gives Shinsou a thousand watt smile, “I accept your offer.” _

_ Hitoshi offers him a smirk in return, “Good choice.” _

  
  


Izuku looks down at his arms and hands and examines the scars that litter them. When they had gotten home that day, Chizome apologized profusely and bought him an entire cabin to make up for all the cuts he caused. 

The teen chuckles to himself, making the others look at him.

“Izu,” Chizome says, voice serious, “the UA exams are coming up. Do you think you’re ready?”

Midoriya shrugs, tracing the largest scar on his hand, “Yeah, I hacked into the school system cuz I was bored, we’ll be fighting robots, so I’ll be straight.”

Shinsou smirks, “You’re just about as straight as a rainbow.”

“Hey,” Chizome interrupts, his tone scolding, “I think you meant a circle.”

The two males break out in laughter, and they high five.

“Yeah, yeah,” Izuku rolls his eyes, “the only hetero here is dad.”

“Oi!” He yells, “Don’t insult me like that! I’ll have you know that I’m pansexual.”

“Whatever,” Midoriya giggles, “close enough.”

Both teens ignore his scream of indignation and laugh with each other.

“So, ‘Zuku, have you talked to Bakugou recently.”

Izuku groans and plops himself into Shinsou’s lap, “He’s been an asshole since the beginning of middle school, and I’m pretty sure he hates my guts, so, no, I haven’t talked to Kacchan recently.”

“Wait,” Chizome speaks, obviously confused, “you mean to tell me that he’s still on that bullshit??”

Izuku rolls his eyes, “Yep, all those idiots at our middle school really got to his head, but” he sighs, leaning back into Shinsou’s arms,” I suppose I can’t blame him. It’s not his fault that he doesn’t know I could beat his ass if I wanted to, or have my demons to do it.”

“Well,” Hitoshi speaks from where his head is resting on Midoriya’s shoulder, “I think you should let  _ me  _ talk to him. I’ll get his stupid ass right together.”

Izuku chuckles and kisses the purple haired demon’s cheek, “Not yet, only if you  _ really  _ want to.”

“Well,” Chizome chuckles humorlessly, “if your demons don’t do anything, I will. He’s fucking with my family, and I don’t take kindly to that.”

“That’s right.” Shinsou agrees, his purple eyes glowing in the night, “I’ll rip his fucking throat out if he ever dares to touch you.”

Izuku gives them both a million watt smile, “I love you guys for that, but hopefully it won’t escalate any further. I can handle being called names.”

Hitoshi grins back, “Well, I’m still going to have a...conversation with him tomorrow. Maybe he’ll use his fucking brain for once and leave you the hell alone.”

“Heh, whatever you want, babe.” Midoriya chuckles and kisses his nose.

_ “Izu,”  _ a familiar whining voice sounds through this head, “ _ how come you don’t give me nose kisses??” _

__ Izuku sighs and smiles softly, “ _ Because you rarely ever come out. If you do, I’ll give you all the nose kisses you want.” _

__ In a puff grey smoke, a teen with long blond hair and a scar running down his forehead appears,

“Well,” he says, arms outstretched, “I’m here. Where are my kisses?”

“Alright,” Midoriya giggles, “come here ya big baby.”

The blond smiles and kneels in front of the grenette. Izuku reaches out, grabs Jin’s face, and starts to plant soft kisses all over it.

From behind him, Hitoshi noses into Midoriya’s neck.

“Alright,” Chizome interrupts their cuddle session, “I’m going to head home. Don’t stay up too late, kids”

“Okay dad,” Midoriya responds and goes back to what he was doing, “goodnight.”

“G’night dad~” Jin sings, obviously happy from the affection he’s receiving.

“Night old man.”

Chizome turns to glare at the purple haired demon, “I’m not that old. Anyway, you guys had better keep my green bean safe, also, use protection if y’all are gonna fuck.”

“Yessir.” All three respond at the same time.

“Good.”

With one last wave and smile, Chizome jumps into the night.

“Why does he always do that?” Shinsou’s voice is muffled from Midoriya’s neck, “Can’t he walk away like a normal person?”

“Nope, I don’t think that he is physically capable of doing so.”

“Well,” Jin smiles, kissing Izuku’s cheek, “what y’all been up to? I heard we was jumpin that bitch Bakuguo tomorrow.”

“Yep.” Shinsou nods at the same time Midoriya says no.

“Oh my god guys,” the freckled teen chuckles, “you cannot jump Kacchan! You’ll go to jail!”

Shinsou raises an eyebrow at him, “How the fuck they gon take two demons to prison?”

“No, he’s right.” Jin speaks, face solom, “No, fuck that!” He says suddenly, smiling eagerly.

Izuku cards his hands through his hair and tries to calm the teen down.

This is Jin Bubaigawara, known to others as Twice.

He is feared throughout the demon world for his split personalities. One is sweet, funny, and outgoing; while the other is brash, mean, and confrontational.

But to Izuku, he is just Jin, one of the people he cares about most. Both personalities love him and the only time Jin can get relief from the chaos in his head without his mask is when he’s around the grenette.

“Thanks ‘Zu,” he sighs and lays his head on his lap, “you always make things better.”

“Of course Jin,” he smiles sweetly and shifts his leg so that the added weight doesn’t make it fall asleep, “anything for you.”

“Oh?” Shinsou rumbles into the teen’s neck where he has taken it upon himself to leave hickeys, “What about me? Hm?”

Midoriya gasps at the sensation on his neck and giggles, “Okay, horndog. Yes, I would do anything for you too.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, but not tonight.” He yawns softly, “Why don’t we head home? I have school tomorrow and it’s one o’clock in the morning already.”

“Aw,” Jin whines, “I don’t wanna leave. I miss you, ‘Zu.”

“Me either.” Shinsou grumbles, a pout forming on his face. 

“ ‘S okay guys,” the teen says and runs his hands through their hair, “you don’t have to leave. You never do.”

“Kay!” Jin smiles and flies off the teen’s lap.

Midoriya grins and holds out his hands for help getting up. Jin grabs his hands and uses them to pick him up bridal style.

“Oh!” The grenette giggles, “You don’t have to pick me up!”

“I want to.” The blond responds and pecks his freckled cheek. “Alright, let's go Tosh. I challenge you to a race, whoever can get to his room first wins.”

“Hah!” The purple haired teen smirks, “You’re on, dobe. Countdown for us, baby.”

“Okay,” Izuku chuckles,” whoever wins gets to pick out my outfit for tomorrow.”

“Nice!” Jin lowers into running position, “I’m definitely winning this now. You’re gonna look so pretty tomorrow, ‘Zu.”

“Nope,” Shinsou’s smirks grows, and he crouches down, one lent bent forward , “I’ll be the one to decide that.”

“On your marks…”

“Hey Jin,”

“get ready…”

“what’s your favorite color?”

“set…”

“Black. Why?”

Hitoshi grins as he activates his quirk.

“Go!”

“ **_Don’t move.”_ **

Shinsou grabs Izuku out of Jin’s immobile hands and takes off, having used his mind quirk to stop the man from moving.

Jin smirks, “Hah! Nice one, but it doesn’t work on me.”

The blond sprints after them and catches up with the purple haired teen.

“Yeah  _ baka _ !” Jin howls, using his strong legs to propel him forward. 

“Shit!” Shinsou picks up the pace, both men going at an inhuman speed because of their demon heritage, “The dobe must’ve switched personalities.”

“Oop,” Midoriya laughs and kisses Hitoshi’s jaw, “looks like you’ll have to run faster.”

“Fuck off.” He grins and gets lower to the ground, somehow getting even quicker.

“Come on Tosh,” the smirking blond jeers, running side by side with Shinsou, “you can’t outrun me at that slow pace. You must remember that I’m faster than you.”

“Yeah,” the purple haired teen chuckles, “you’re also a lot dumber.”

“Hah?” 

Shinsou laughs to himself and watches as Jin runs straight into a building.

Izuku gasps and looks back in concern, “Will he be okay? Maybe we should go back and get him.”

Hitoshi shakes his head dismissively , “Nah, he’ll be good. The dude’s basically indestructible.”

Just as the purple haired demon finishes his sentence, they hear a boom and turn their heads to see that Jin has broken through the wall and is running towards them.

“Dammit Tosh,” he whines, “you coulda warned me there was a building there.”

“Nope, it was too good of a chance to pass up.”

“Fuck you.”

Shinsou smirks as the house comes into view and runs faster, “Well, looks like I’ll be winning this one.”

Hitoshi stops himself just before he hits the wall and jumps through Izuku’s window. 

Jin arrives three seconds after he does. 

“Aww,” he whines, a pout forming on his face, “no fair, you let me run into a building.”

“Oh well,” Shinsou shrugs and sets Izuku in his bed, “you should’ve been paying attention to where you were going.”

“It’s okay,” Midoriya interrupts and walks towards the sad blond, “you can dress me next time.” He kisses him on his eyelids, then his cheek, his forehead, and his nose before kissing him softly on the lips.

Jin smiles brightly and returns his kiss, grabbing his thin waist and pulling him forward, the teen deepens it, he licks at the grenette’s lip, requesting entry.

Izuku’s gasps and opens his mouth, allowing the blond to tangle his tongue with his. He moves one of his hands to the demon’s hair and the other grips his black tank top.

He groans as he feels Jin massage his sensitive nipples through his shirt, the fabric making the friction even better. 

_ Fuck,  _ he sighs to himself _ , I did not mean to start this. Now I'm gonna be sore in class tomorrow.  _

He moans as Jin’s hand moves down to knead at the flesh of his ass.

_ Never mind, I’m going through with this tonight. Sore ass be dammed. _

He feels a big hand card through his unruly curls before gripping them and pulling his head to the side harshly, he moans and stares at Shinsou through hooded eyes. The blond takes it upon himself to start sucking marks into his skin, making Izuku let out a string of gasps and moans.

“Look at you,” Hitoshi rumbles and gives Izuku a lustful smirk, “so good for Jin. Such an obedient bitch for him. I wonder, would you suck his dick like one?”

Midoriya gasps at Shinsou’s words and rolls his hips against Jin’s, trying to get some type of friction on his hard member.

“Well?” The purple haired demon traces his lips against his neck, “Would you? Answer my question.”

“Yes.” he groans as Jin starts to grind into him, finally giving him what he wants, “Ah~ please, I-ngh- I need it.”

“Need what?” Hitoshi chuckles cruelly and tightens his grip on the teen’s hair, making him moan loudly, “Use your words baby.”

“Your dick, ah shit~, please I need it. Need you to fill me up. Fuck me. Use me. Just do something Toshi, it hurts.”

“Good boy.” He rumbles and kisses Izuku roughly, shoving his tongue into the grenette’s mouth.

They separate and Jin pulls off Izuku’s shirt, he picks him up and carries him to the bed.

Shinsou steps back and watches as the blond demon sits down with Izuku on his lap, “Baby, you said you would do anything for him right?”

The green haired teen nods eagerly, moaning as he rolls his hips into Jin’s. 

“Go ahead,” Hitoshi sits down in a computer chair, “help him out.”

Izuku kneels on the ground between Jin’s legs and comes face to face with his bulge.

As it turns out, one of Izuku’s favorite things to do is suck dick, and he prides himself on being quite good at it.

The grenette licks his lips and undoes the demon’s pants, he pulls his boxers down and Jin’s leaking members springs out from its confines. 

“So big,” Izuku moans as he remembers how many times he came on his ten inch cock last time, “always so big.”

He kisses the tip once before licking it, enjoying the taste of his precum, and moans.

He feels Jin card his hand through his curls and looks up at him, “Are you that much of a cockslut, hm? Gonna cum from just looking at it, or-“ the blond smirks, “are you thinking about last time? You know you came four times, you’re truly my bitch.”

Midoriya groans at the memory and starts to suck his dick in earnest, making the demon moan lowly.

He swirls his tongue around the tip before bobbing his head up and down, sucking each time he gets to the top.

After a few minutes, the teen takes a deep breath and sinks down on his cock until he’s at the blond’s hips. 

Jin lets out a guttural moan and tightens his grip in Izuku’s hair harshly, Midoriya groans and the vibrations make the blond buck up into his mouth.

Another fun fact: Izuku doesn’t have a gag reflex.

“Ah shit.” He grips the grenette’s hair with both hands and starts fucking into Izuku’s mouth at a brutal pace.

The teen closes his eyes and lets Jin use his mouth like a fleshlight, sucking and licking while the man chases his release.

Izuku takes his pants and underwear off, using both of his hands, he strokes his leaking member and moans wantonly at the feeling.

Fun fact number three: Izuku is not usually a bottom.

The green haired teen considers himself to be a top, since the only he bottoms is when he’s with his demons. Any other sexual encounter he’s had, (and you would actually be surprised how many that is), Midoriya has been the one to take control and dominate the other.

“Shit-ngh- fuck, I’m gonna cum Izu’.” Izuku hums around his length, Jin groans as he reaches his limit and releases his seed into the teen’s mouth, Midoriya milks him throughout his orgasm and only stops when he feels the blond’s hand tug at his hair. Jin pulls his softened member out of Izuku’s mouth with a hiss .

Izuku makes a show of swallowing all his cum and opens his mouth to show the proof. 

“Mm, good boy.” Jin smiles lazily and rubs his hand through Midoriya’s curls, “So good, always good for me.” He glances over Shinsou and finds the demon to be smirking with a very noticeable bulge in his pants. “Say, why don’t you go help Toshi? He must be in pain right now, and you don’t want that, do you?” The grenette shakes his head vigorously, “Good. Go on.”

Izuku crawls on all fours over to where Shinsou is sitting and kneels in front of him. 

“Hmm,” Hitoshi rumbles and caresses Izuku’s cheek, “that was quite a show you put on there.” He looks down at the teen’s erect penis, “Oh, that looks painful.” he gestures for Midoriya to get in his lap, and he does so without hesitation. Once positioned, the demon grabs his length, making him moan unabashed, “Look at your big cock waiting for attention.” He starts to stroke steadily and Midoriya just about loses his mind, “Do you want me to help, kitten?”

Izuku whines loudly and bucks into Shinsou’s hand, “Ah~ _oh god_ _please_ , Toshi.”

“What?” The purple haired demon smirks and moves his hand faster, making it almost impossible for the teen to form a sentence, “You gotta clarify baby. What. Do. You. Want.” He punctuates every word with a particularly hard stroke and Izuku holds onto his shoulder for dear life.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck- please _ Hitoshi- I need it, need your big dick, fill me up, fuck me-shit, ngh- please please please I’ll be good I promise Toshi  _ please-“ _

__ “Shh,” he hushes the crying teen and kisses him passionately, “good boy. I’ll give you what you want, baby. I’ll make you feel so good. I promise.”

The demon hooks his arms under Midoriya’s thighs and walks them to the bed. He lays down the teen gently towards the edge and reaches over to the desk to grab lube.

Once he finds it, he pours a generous amount onto his fingers and settles between Izuku’s open legs.

“It’s okay, baby. Just relax for me- that’s good, good boy.” He slides into finger in the teen’s asshole to the knuckle and gives the grenette a few seconds to adjust before fucking it into him at a brutal pace.

“Ahhh,  _ shit.”  _ Midoriya’s loud moans echo throughout the room and Jin watches the scene lustily, his own dick hardening at the sight.

After a minute or two, Shinsou adds another finger and curls them around, trying to locate that one spo-

“ _ FUCK! _ ” 

He smirks, “Found it.”

Izuku shakes uncontrollably from the demon’s fingers, moaning and pushing back onto the digits while they milk his prostate.

“A- ngh fuck- another Tosh. I can take it- ah- please.”

The demon complies with his wish and inserts a third finger. He grits his teeth as the teen’s tight walls squeeze his digits, wanting nothing more than to snatch them out and fuck the grenette hard and fast. Instead, he opts for sucking marks into his sensitive thighs, making the teen shake and squirm even more.

“Hah~ I’m r-ready Hitoshi,  _ shit-  _ want your cock so  _ bad  _ daddy please.”

He kisses Izuku’s leg one last time before removing his fingers and wiping them on his thigh. Shinsou takes off his shirt, pants, and boxers, freeing his thick, nine inch cock from it’s confines, he smirks at the gasp and moan Izuku lets out.

Without wasting any time, he puts on a condom, and moves in between the teen’s legs, using his hand to position his dick at the grenette’s fluttering hole.

He enters him with one hard thrust that hits Izuku’s prostate, making Midoriya’s eyes roll back into his skull.

From there, he sets an unforgiving pace, fucking into Midoriya hard and quick, exactly how he likes it.

The green haired teen lets out a series of high pitched moans and incoherent babbles, he is completely unable to think correctly.

“ _ Ohh~ you’re so fucking good Toshi. So big, so thick, so right. Yes yes yes yes, harder Daddy please!” _

Shinsou groans at Izuku’s voice in his head and pulls out. He ignores Izuku’s whines of protest and flips him over on his stomach. The demon enters him again, effectively shutting him up. The new angle allows him to hit the viridian eyed high schooler’s prostate with every thrust, and he smirks.

Izuku’s eyes are permanently seated in the back of his head at this point, and he is drooling non stop, but it doesn’t matter because his daddy is hitting his spot  _ just right. _

“ _ Shit ‘Zu. _ ” Shinsou pants and moves faster. He grabs Izuku’s neck and pulls his upper body flush against his own. Midoryia reaches up to hold onto Hitoshi’s strong arm, feeling completely overwhelmed by pleasure, back arching beautifully. “So good-ngh- so fucking tight. My good boy. My own slutty kitten. Shit- you’re just a hole, aren’t you baby? Just a hole to be fucked whenever we feel like it.”

Izuku sobs in pleasure, tears mixing with the drool on his chin.

He moans wantonly as Shinsou adds more pressure to his airway and nibbles at his ear, while still fucking into him brutally, “ _ I asked you a fucking question, slut.” _

_ “ _ Yes daddy~” he groans out, his dick leaking uncontrollably at the derogatory speech, “just a whore- oh  _ fuck _ \- just want to be fucked. Use me-ngh ah- fill me with your cum, I need it daddy.”

Shinsou pushes his face down into the sheets and lets out a cruel laugh, “Fucking pathetic, you’re so eager for my seed. Want me to use you like my personal fleshlight, kitten? Want me to cum inside your greedy little hole, hm?”

“Yes~  _ oh god, I want it so bad. Please daddy, I need to cum. It hurts so bad daddy please!” _

__ Shinsou grunts and flips Izuku on his back again, hooking his muscular legs over his shoulders. The demon uses his supernatural strength to pound into the teen relentlessly, hitting his prostate dead on every time.

All Izuku can do is moan, cry, and beg as he is brought closer and closer to what he knows is going to be a mind blowing orgasm. He can tell that Shinsou is close too, his thrusts becoming faster and harder every second.

Izuku is the first to finish. He lets out a scream of pure pleasure as his dick squirts hot cum all over his chest, and his eyes to a full one eighty in his skull as his tongue lolls out like a dog’s.

Shinsou comes with a groan soon after, filling the condom with his seed. He collapses on the bed next to the teen and pulls him into his chest, muttering soft praises and reassurances while stroking his arm.

Midoriya is completely blissed out, his brain fuzzy and chest warm. He just barely registers Shinsou sweet words and loving touch, but it adds to the growing feeling of content in his heart.

The teen starts humming as Shinsou scratches his scalp. They stay like that for a minute until they hear Jin let out a chuckle. 

The blond gets up and caresses Izuku’s cheek, “I’m gonna go run you a bath, baby.”

Midoriya nods and smiles, still not able to fully function yet.

Jin grins back and walks into the bathroom.

Shinsou lifts himself over Izuku, his softened dick still inside the boy, “How was it, ‘Zu? Did you like it? I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Midoriya giggles and kisses Hitoshi, “You were perfect, daddy. Too perfect, can’t think properly anymore.”

The demon smirks back and kisses him again, sliding his tongue into the teen’s mouth.

“Uh uh,” Izuku laughs and moves Shinsou’s face away, making him chuckle, purple eyes alight with humor, “not again. I’m gonna be brainless if we do that and I have school tomorrow.”

Hitoshi kisses his cheek and puts their foreheads together, “I love you, ‘Zu.”

Midoriya gives him a million watt smile, “I love you too, daddy.”

“Well,” they turn towards Jin, who has his hand on his chest in mock hurt, “you guys are just gonna have this moment without me? That’s fine. I know how you really feel.”

Shinsou rolls his eyes, “Get over here dobe.”

Jin smiles and they all lay in the bed, Izuku in between their larger bodies, “I love you guys.” The blond smiles and kisses Izuku’s forehead before kissing Shinsou on the lips.

The purple haired demon returns it and then pulls away with a smirk, “I love you too, dobe.”

“Love you too, daddy.” Izuku’s smiles and kisses Jin’s cheek.

They lay like that for a while, content in being with each other. That is until Shinsou checks the time.

“Shit, we gotta get you in the bath. It’s already three in the morning.” Jin gets out of bed, and Shinsou goes to follow. He starts to pull out of Izuku, but is stopped by a whine.

“I have to pull out, ‘Zu.”

Midoriya whines and shakes his hand vigorously, eyes filling with tears, “No, want your dick to stay in me.”

“How about this,” he starts to reason with the sniffling teen, “we’ll put a toy in you for the time being, but we have to take it out in the bath.”

Tears fall down the teen’s face, but he nods anyway. 

Shinsou sighs and looks at Jin with a small smile, “Could you please go grab one of his plugs?”

“Yeah, I got you.” Jin walks to the dresser and looks in the very bottom drawer. He moves around various dildos, vibrators, and other sex toys until he finds what he’s looking for.

He walks over to the pair and Shinsou nods. The purple haired demon flips Izuku on his stomach and eases out of him. Jin quickly inserts the grenette’s favorite glass plug.

Hitoshi gets up and stretches, his lean body and muscles on display. Jin gives a light tap to his ass when he turns to pick Izuku up off the bed, making the demon roll his eyes at him. 

He carries the sleepy teen to the bathroom and sits him on the toilet.

Jin takes off all his clothes first and enters the hot bath, then Shinsou enters with Izuku.

Midoriya leans his body on Shinsou and sighs in content as he feels the demon start to wash his hair.

They all stray in the both for an hour, cleaning each other and having small banter. When it comes time for them to remove his plug, Izuku cries and turns his face into Shinsou’s neck. He hates feeling empty and it takes him fifteen minutes to calm down, both demons whisper soft reassurances to him the entire time.

Finally, they get out of the bath and Hitoshi lets the water out as Jin dries off the half sleep grenette. The other two quickly dry themselves and Jin changes the sheets while Shinsou brushes and dries Izuku’s curls.

When he’s done, they all file into bed. Jin reaches over to turn off the light and all three are sleep by four o’clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi 😘


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets dick, a car, tattoos, and a date; life couldn’t be better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...how would you guys feel about me making a discord? I would love to flirt- ah, I mean talk, heh my bad, with you guys. Let me know, okay? 😘
> 
> WARNING: THERE IS USE OF THE 'N' WORD IN THIS CHAPTER! FEAR NOT, THE AUTHOR AND OCS SAYING IT ARE VERY BLACK, BUT PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THAT WORD MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!!! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT, HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!!!

_Yellow Carnation: You disgust me._

_-———————————————————_

  
  


Izuku wakes up to soft kisses all over his face and back, making him giggle and open his eyes. 

He comes face to face with a grinning Shinsou, “Good morning ‘Zu.” He rumbles in his gravelly voice that never fails to make the grenette shiver.

Izuku smiles wider as a pair of strong arms wrap around his thin waist, “Mornin’, little one.” Jin whispers and nibbles on his ear, making him gasp.

“Good morning Daddies.”

“Tomorrow is your birthday,” Hitoshi noses into Izuku’s neck, “and we have an early present for you.”

“Oh?”

“Yep,” Jin slides his hand down to Midoriya’s waist and squeezes, “you want it now or later.”

Izuku smiles brightly, still clueless to what they’re talking about, “Now! What is it?”

Shinsou smirks and leans forward, kissing the teen slowly. Izuku gasps, then sighs in pleasure and parts his lips, allowing the demon’s tongue to roam his mouth.

Shinsou slides his big hand up his abdomen and plays with his nipples, rubbing, pulling, and pinching them as Midoriya groans into his mouth.

Jin takes it upon himself to suck marks down Izuku’s back, eventually making it to his perky ass. He kisses, nibbles, and sucks on each cheek before spreading them apart to get to his pink pucker.

Midoriya moans loudly as Jin’s hot tongue swipes against his hole and circles the rim before fucking in and out of him.

Hitoshi smirks as he grabs the teen’s erect member, stroking it in time with his, and watches him fall apart.

Izuku groans and whines, pleasure coming from both sides. He didn’t expect this, but it certainly isn’t unwelcome. 

His ass is gonna hurt like a bitch though.

Jin adds two fingers in with his skillful tongue and picks up the pace, fucking into him violently, but purposely avoiding the one spot that he knows will make Izuku fall apart.

“Wow,” Jin‘s eyes widen in surprise as he scissors the teen open, “you’re still so tight. You really are made for taking dick, that’s the only thing you’re good for. I wonder,” he turns to Hitoshi, “how many times do you think we can make him cum?” 

Shinsou smirks and rubs at the teen’s sensitive cock head, make him spasm and moan wantonly, “How about four? We’ll have to do it quickly, he has to get dressed in an hour.”

“Agreed. Don’t slow me down ‘Tosh.” He moves his head back between his cheeks and starts to eat Midoriya out in earnest.

“Ohhh _fuck~”_ he drools, the sensations overwhelming him, “so good- ah shit- don’t stop please.”

Hitoshi moves his hand faster, thumbing the grenette’s tip and squeezing his shaft. “Like hell I will.”

Jin adds in a third finger and uses some of his demon strength to move faster and harder.

Midoriya is a moaning, drooling mess by now and can feel his first orgasm approaching rapidly.

“Shit shit shit- fuck daddies please don’t stop, gonna cum. _Oh fuck!”_

Izuku’s legs shake violently as he reaches his first release and he sobs out a pained moan when the two don’t slow down at all.

Jin continues to eat him out like a starved man, while Hitoshi moves his hand even faster, and his over sensitive member hardens again.

He feels his second release building up at a rapid speed and he is back to his incoherent begging and moaning.

The second orgasm hits him like a freight train and his eyes roll into the back of his head. 

For a minute all sensations on his body stop, and he is able to calm down a bit. He is so blissed out that he doesn’t think much of it when he hears something tear and a bottle cap being opened. So he is taken completely by surprise as he feels the tip of Jin’s oversized cock prodding at his hole.

The grenette whines in pleasure as the blond demon grips his hips to help slide into him, and his mind goes blank when he bottoms out.

“Ah shit.” Jin pants, fingers digging into the skin of the teen’s small waist, “So good, so fucking tight. I’m gonna make you cum now, little one.”

Jin pulls out of the grenette’s slick hole and slams back in, starting an unrelenting pace that shakes his whole body with the force of it. 

Izuku lets out a pornographic moan as Jin hits his prostate dead on and continues to milk the spot.

“Fuck! Ohh shiiit~ please, faster daddy- ngh ah- so fucking big, you fill me up so well.”

Shinsou watches the scene with a smirk as Jin takes apart the viridian eyed teen below him. 

You could call him a bit of a voyeur, but his favorite thing to do is watch and listen as the high schooler is fucked senseless.

It’s always a turn on for him to see his master go from cool, collected, and smart, to a moaning, drooling, begging, mess in their hands.

“Look at you.” He draws out and combs his hand through the teen’s curls, “It feels good, doesn’t it, having your greedy hole destroyed by Jin’s dick. You’re such a whore, only good for taking and sucking cock. I bet you would love to stay like this all day, being dicked down until you can’t remember where you are, wouldn’t you.”

“Yes daddy~” the grenette moans out, eyes rolling into his skull as Jin continues his harsh pace. “Want to be-ngh!- fucked until I can’t walk.”

“I knew it, you fucking slut.” Shinsou grips the boy’s hair roughly and sucks on his nipples.

Midoriya is drooling non stop and his eyes are half lidded as his ass is pounded into oblivion. 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy- oh _fuck!_ I’m gonna cum. _SHIT!”_ He screams out as his dick squirts violently.

Jin doesn’t stop, using the teen like a fleshlight and chasing his own pleasure. Midoriya is exhausted from having come three times already, and the overstimulation is almost too much for him to handle, leaving him crying and shaking under the blond.

His dick is only able to get half hard, but he feels his last release coming way too fast, making him lightheaded. All it takes is for Shinsou to rub the tip of his cock for Izuku to cum one last time.

His mouth opens in a silent scream, Shinsou grunts as he finishes, and Jin groans as he cums too, filling the condom with his seed. 

All three males collapse on the bed and try to catch their breath.

Izuku’s mind is completely blank, he doesn’t even remember his own name at this point. Only that he was just brought to heaven and back by two demons, which makes him giggle.

Jin gently moves Midoriya’s face towards him, smiling at the teen’s fucked out expression, dopey smile, and glazed eyes. “Izu, are you okay?”

The green haired high schooler laughs again, “Never been better, but you have to excuse me for a minute while I go take a shower and try to remember my name.”

The demons watch in amusement as he tries to stand up, but ends up falling. 

“Um,” he smiles brightly at them,” I think y’all broke my back.”

———————————————————-

In the end, the three end up showering together since it’s clear that Izuku won’t be able to stand on his own for a couple of days.

“Okay Izu,” Shinsou mutters as he digs through the teen’s clothes, “I was gonna make you wear some tight jeans and a crop top, but I don’t think that will work out today, so we’ll go with something comfortable.” 

Midoriya hums in confirmation from where he is seated on Jin’s lap. 

“How about-“ he smiles triumphantly and pulls out a pair of Izuku’s softest leggings that hug his legs and ass nicely, “these!”

The purple haired demon walks to his closet and picks out an all black crop top with no sleeves that has a gold Jordan symbol on it and walks over to the grenette.

“Here, we’ll help you.” Both demons work efficiently and dress the teen without complications.

The outfit is sexy, showing off his small waist and plump ass, along with his toned, flat stomach and slim legs.

Hitoshi brings him black socks and helps him put on his black and gold Jordans.

The two demons summon flat irons and use their super speed to straighten Izuku’s curls. They pull his long hair pack into a ponytail, a few strands framing his face, and shave his sides. Leaving him looking sharp and handsome.

Once done, the two step back to admire their work.

“Holy shit ‘Zu,” Jin says in awe, “you’re hella sexy.”

Hitoshi nods in agreement, “Yep, definitely top material.”

“I am a top.” He laughs and looks over their outfits too.

Shinsou is clad in black sweatpants with a series of pockets and chains on them, a fitted black t-shirt that displays his abs and lean stature, and black combat boots. His ridiculously long purple hair is pulled up into a bun and he looks very delicious if Izuku does say so himself.

Jin is wearing black jeans, a black tank top which makes him look even more intimidating than he already is because it shows off his excessive arm muscles, and black Jordans. He has his own wavy, blond, locks in a ponytail.

Something Izuku had noticed when he met all six of his demons was that they all had _really_ long hair. Like ridiculously long. He reasons that it’s because they have lived for eons and have only cut their hair every thousand years, but it could be that they all just automatically have it. In any case, he loves it and has spent his entire day brushing, styling, and playing in their hair before. 

Not to mention that it makes them ultra sexy, like, sexy times a million. Then multiply that by another hundred million.

The point is that they’re sexy as hell, and that’s not even including their eyes. Don’t get Izuku started about their eyes.

(Well, you already did so now he’s gonna fanboy over them. This is your fault by the way ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

Another thing he had noticed was that their hair color matched their eyes. (But it must depend on the person because Toga-san’s eyes are gold but they glow red when she uses her quirk so that doesn’t make much sense now that I think about it or maybe it does and I’m not looking deep enough into it maybe I should ask her if I can study her quirk over the weekend then I could probably figure it out but I’m pretty sure that would mean she would have to cut me and I don’t exactly _want_ to be cut but it would be okay if I could just figure out why her eyes glow like that I’m also pretty sure that she wants to take some of my blood anyways judging by the fact that she almost orgasmed the last time she got to taste so it shouldn’t be too hard to get it done _\- moving on_ ).

Their pupils match their hair color and the sclera is always black… he thinks. He’s only met six so he’s not too sure yet.

The fact of the matter is that all of his demons are fine as hell and the sexist things alive- you can fight him on that.

Izuku remembers that he is supposed to be eating breakfast right now and looks up at his two amused demons apologetically, “Sorry guys, got lost in thought. Why didn’t you tap me or something?”

Hitoshi smirks and pats his head, “Cuz’ you’re cute. Come on,” he lifts the teen off the bed onto his back, making him wrap his legs and arms around his waist and neck, “let's go say hi to dad.”

The three males walk out of the room and down the hall, when they make it into the living room, they see Chizome clad in all black with his car keys in hand.

“Oh hey ‘Zuku I was just looking for- oh, cool hair, anyways I wanted to know if you wanted to go get a tattoo with me before school. I have a friend that has an art quirk and he’ll get it done real quick, plus his boyfriend has a healing quirk so we won’t have to wear the plastic for all that time. Oh, Jin and Toshi, you guys can come too.”

Izuku smiles excitedly and bounces in place, “Yes! Can I get sleeves?”

“Sure kid.” Chizome shrugs, then notices all the marks on his neck, “Holy shit! What happened to you?!”

“These two are what happened to me.” Izuku answers and the two demons give sheepish looks, “You should see my back and legs, they look like a war zone.”

“Damn,” Chizome shakes his head solemnly, “I’m guessing that’s why you’re being carried?”

“Correct. I can’t even walk anymore without help. Might as well put me in a wheelchair.”

“That’s tough as hell, but at least you enjoyed yourself.”

“That’s true. I cannot complain there.”

“Anyway,” the man claps his hands, “since it’s your birthday tomorrow, I want to give you your first present early.” 

The four males walk into the garage and he comes face to face with a huge green bow on a black Porsche. His two demons let out low whistles and nod in approval.

Izuku gasps and turns to Chizome, “You didn’t…”

“I did.” He responds with a smile.

The teen’s eyes water and he hugs his father as tight as he can, “Thank you so much! I love it!”

He hugs the grenette back, “I’m glad, you deserve it. Now, why don’t you ride with your demons to the shop, then you can head straight to school.”

Midoriya steps back and wipes his eyes, “Okay dad!”

Chizome hands Izuku the car keys and the teen gets into the driver’s side, his demons file in after him.

Midoriya starts the car and the engine comes to life with a soft rumble, “Alright,” he puts the car in drive, “lets go.”

Both Porches pull out of the parking garage smoothly and drive down the road.

“Hey ‘Zu,” Jin calls him, making him turn his head, “you look _really_ sexy when you drive.” Shinsou nods his head, “I agree.”

As it turns out, Chizome has been teaching him how to drive since he was eight, so he is very comfortable behind the wheel; because of this, he steers with one arm, while the other rests idly on the armrest.

Midoriya laughs, his eyes crinkling beautifully, “Do I? Thanks Daddies.”

He turns back to the road and giggles as he hears Shinsou mumble something about stopping the car fucking him right now.

When they arrive at the shop, Izuku can confirm that Chizome definitely downplayed who was doing their tattoos by just referring to them as ‘his friends’.”

Their group all walk into Paradise, the most popular tattoo parlor in Japan. 

“Oi!” Chizome hollers as they enter the establishment, “LaTavias, TreMatravarious, get yer asses out here!”

Midoriya raises his eyebrows in surprise before shrugging, he has learned not to question his father’s ways. 

They hear crashing and profanities coming from behind a door before two African American males with dreads who are covered in tattoos stumble out. Izuku notices that their pupils are red and their sclerosis are all black, he vaguely wonders if they are of demon descent. 

“Shit- ouch,” the taller man winces and mumbles something in another language, “who the fuck is it?”

“Me, ya dipshits.” Chizome grins.

Both men turn towards him and break out in smiles, it is the smaller one who walks up first, “Oh shit, if it isn’t nigga ‘Zome.”

The men dap each other up, and the taller male does the same.

Chizome turns to the other three, “Kids, these dumbasses as my two best friends. This short ass here is LaTavias.” he gestures to the shorter of the pair, who gives him the middle finger in return, “What’s poppin?” He daps the two demons up and kisses Izuku’s cheek, “You cute as hell nigga. What’s yo name?”

Izuku giggles and blushes (he doesn’t know what to tell y’all, the guy is really attractive), “My name is Izuku Midoriya, but everybody calls me ‘Zu.”

“That’s cute.” 

“Tavias,” the taller of the two laughs, showing off his white teeth, “calm yo horny ass down.” He walks up to the demons and shakes their hands, when he gets to Izuku, he kisses his forehead, making the green haired boy blush even harder.

“Was good shorty?” he smirks and looks Izuku up and down, “My name is TreMatravarious, but you can call me Tre.”

Before Izuku can respond, LaTavias smacks the taller upside the head, making him fall forward, “How you gon tell me not flirt and you doin the same damn thing?”

“My bad.” Tre responds and turns back towards the demons, “Shii, y’all cute too. What’s y’all names?”

“I’m Shinsou Hitoshi and this dobe over here is Jin Bubaigawara.”

“Cool, cool. How y’all niggas know ‘Zome?”

“Izuku is my son,” Chizome interrupts, obviously amused, “and the other two are his demons.”

“Oh shit,” LaTavias laughs, “lil nigga, you got demons?”

Izuku smiles, “Yeah, there are four more but these two were with me last night so-“

“Oh,” the shorter man laughs, “did y’all fuck?”

“That was a dumbass question,” TreMatravarious chuckles, “look at lil nigga’s neck, and he’s limpin real bad.”

“Oh shit you right.” The two men do their own handshake and laugh.

“Anyway,” Chizome interrupts them, “we’re here for some tattoos.”

“Ight bet.” Tre nods, “follow me.”

The African American male leads them to the back of the shop, where the two came out from when they first arrived.

Izuku gasps in awe when they walk in. The walls are covered in designs, all of them drawn perfectly and colored to the tee. 

“Welcome to the tat room.” Tre smiles, “Who tryin to go first?”

Izuku limps forward and the tall male smiles, “Alright, sit in the chair.” Izuku does what he is told and settles down, Tre comes back with a book and crouches next to the teen. “Okay, you got an idea of what you want?”

Midoriya nods, “Yeah, I want a full sleeve on both my arms and my neck. Then, I want my demon’s names tattooed on my chest.”

Tre smirks and whistle, “Damn, lil nigga, that’s brave. I like it, now do you have a specific design that you want for your sleeves or nah?”

“Well, I was thinkin that you could just put some shit together and make it look nice, but I do want it to be related to demons and all that.”

Tre nods, “Yeah, I can do that, take off your shirt.” Izuku lifts it off and folds it up. “Ight,” four glowing red tentacle-like limbs sprout from his back, “hold still.”

Izuku and the others watch in awe as the limbs move faster than they can see, creating designs on the teen’s body.

Tre is done in five minutes and he gives Izuku a mirror to inspect his work. 

“Holy shit.” Midoriya gasps at the beautiful artwork on his neck, arms, and chest. They are an array of colors with black, yellow, purple, and green being four prominent ones.

There are flowers, demonic masks, words, and dragons, and the teen is speechless at the perfection of them, despite them having been done so quickly.

“You like it?” Tre asks, then smirks, “Nevermind, I know you like it. Ight Tavias, come do your thing.”

The shorter man comes forward and smiles at him, “You look good, lil nigga, real sexy.”

LaTavias smirks and two wings made of glowing purple, green, and red crystals sprout from his back.

They encircle the pair, shielding them from anyone else. 

“So imma go ahead and explain to you how this works. My power is reliant on physical contact, the more intimate the place, the faster and more powerful it will be. I know you’re in a hurry so I’m going to kiss you. That okay?”

Midoriya nods and LeTavias presses his lips against the grenette’s. Izuku gasps as he starts to move, turning the peck into a real kiss.

Izuku struggles to keep up with Tavias’s pace, the man moves with more skill and precision than the teen has ever experienced and he is unable to hold back a groan when he feels his mouth being invaded by LeTavias’s tongue.

He then feels the man wrap his hand around the back of his neck and lets out a small whimper.

_Why the fuck is he so good at kissing?? This should be illegal._

LeTavias smirks against his lips and slides his hand up into Midoriya’s hair. He starts to nip and suck at Izuku’s lips and tightens the hand in his ponytail roughly. Against his will, the teen lets out a moan and grabs onto Tavias’s shoulders.

“So you like it rough,” LeTavias laughs darkly, “noted.”

Midoriya whimpers softly as the man sucks on his tongue and can feel himself hardening in his pants.

Just before he gets desperate enough to at least get a hand job, LeTavias steps back, but not before giving him one last lick inside his mouth. The teen regains his senses after a minute and puts his shirt back on.

“As much as I would love to fuck you,” he smiles and runs his hand through his dreads, “you have to get where you going, but,” he saunters over to the teen and holds the side of his face gently, “feel free to come around if you ever want to finish this.”

Izuku’s nods, “I definitely will.”

“I’ll look forward to it, lil nigga.”

The man gives Izuku one last wink before retracting his wings, exposing them to the world again.

“Wow,” Jin whistles, an amused smirk on his face, “he must’ve did a number on you in there.”

Izuku nods, “He did, you’ll see.”

One by one, the men get their tattoos done and are healed by LeTavias, both Jin and Shinsou come out looking like Izuku did. It is only then that they understand:

That man is just completely overpowered.

“Ight,” LaTavias says as they finish Chizome’s tattoo and they hug the four of them, “that’s all. Thanks for coming by and feel free to come back whenever, even if y’all just want to chill or some shit. Especially you three,” he turns to Izuku and his demons, “y’all niggas come see me, alright? We can have some fun.”

The three of them nod and gulp, making the man laugh.

Jin turns to Izuku and goes to pick him up, but notices that he’s standing perfectly fine, “Oh, did he heal your ass too?”

Midoriya giggles, “His quirk probably healed while he was shoving his tongue down my throat. Anyway,” he turns to Chizome and hugs him one last time, “thank you everything, dad!”

“No problem, son.” He hugs him back quickly, “But hurry up and get to school, or else you’ll be late.”

“Okay bye!” Midoriya waves at him as he takes off towards the car, his demons right behind him.

The file into the vehicle quickly and the green haired teen pulls out of the parking lot. As soon as he hits the road, he takes off, weaving in between cars and swerving through lanes, not that he’s late or anything but it’s funny to watch people rage over his driving. He’s pretty sure the police chase him for a good five minutes before giving up, hah.

Stupids.

Izuku looks at the digital clock on the dashboard, “Oh,” he pulls into the parking lot and parks in the front of the building, “we have fifteen minutes to spare.”

Every student who was wandering around the front turns to look at him as he lifts up his door and steps out, his two demons follow right after.

“ _Well fuck me.”_

_“I wish he would.”_

_“Is that Izuku Midoriya from class 1-C?!? Why did no one tell me he was this fine?!?”_

_“Are tattoos even legal at this age? Whatever, he looks hot.”_

_“Who are the two behind him?! Wot the fuk?”_

_“So imma go ahead and guess that everyone who hangs around Izuku-san is sexy...especially the purple haired one.”_

_“Nah, you trippin fam, it’s obviously the blond. Hot damn.”_

_“No thoughts. Head empty. Just Izuku’s tattoos and ass.”_

_“LOOK AT HIS FUCKING CAR?!??”_

Izuku giggles to himself at the multitude of whispers around the front of the school and looks for someone specific (he’s not talking about Katsuki but he might or might not also be trying to find him.)

He spots who he’s looking for leaning on the wall by himself and he jogs over happily.

Tokoyami Fumikage.

“Yami!” Izuku smiles brightly and hugs him, “Good morning! How you doin? You know what? Nevermind, you look as miserable as always!”

Tokoyami returns his excitement with a small grin, “Correct, bright one. If I may ask, are those markings on your arms, hands, and neck permanent additions to your appearance or are they merely temporary.”

Izuku laughs, “Yes, they’re permanent. I went to get tattoos this morning!”

“Ah,” the teen nods, “very well. They are suited to your skin nicely, very artistic and thought provoking. What was your inspiration behind them?”

Midoriya shrugs, “There really wasn’t much of one. I just knew I wanted something that had to do with demons, and Tre took care of it for me.”

“Well,” Fumikage closes his thick book, “tell this ‘Tre’ that I hold him in very high regards and that I admire his talent.”

Izuku giggles, “Will do. Oh!” He moves so that Shinsou and Jin are visible behind him, “So you remember when I told you I didn’t have a quirk?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I don’t, but I can summon demons so…”

“...demons?”

“Yeah, uh, it’s a long story but one day Shinsou,” the grenette points to the stone faced demon, “came to me and it kinda just happened.”

Tokoyami bows at him respectfully, “Greetings, lord of darkness.”

Shinsou nods back at him, eyes void of emotion and voice monotone, despite the rasp that is always there, “Hello.”

“And this over muscled ball of sunshine is Jin Bubaigawara, he is even older than Toshi, and is like-hella powerful and shit. He is the light of my life part two.”

Fumikage bows at him too, “Nice to meet you, God of souls.”

“A pleasure.” Jin lulls, voice icy and eyes distrusting, “Who are you to Izuku?”

“Well, I am his companion, but I suppose that friend is a better description. Yes. I am Izuku-chan’s best friend.”

“Good to know.” He speaks coldly and surveys their surroundings, “Where is Bakugou?”

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU SHITTY NERD?!”

Izuku sighs, “Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Good morning Kacchan.”

A mop of spiky blond makes its way through a crowd and Izuku gets into a semi defensive stance when his want to be ‘bully’ is standing in front of him.

Bakugou Katsuki is...a little aggressive, to put it nicely. He’s smart but lacks emotional maturity, good looking but his rudeness is a complete turn off (...are you sure about that Izuku?), has a powerful quirk but throws his weight around because of it.

Has confidence but is arrogant.

Was raised well but is a complete asshole.

Is mean but no one has ever done anything to him.

The whole mile, really. 

What irks Izuku so much about him is that the bitch has the _audacity_ to try and bully him, when the grenette literally wants nothing to do with him (kinda, honestly it’s a lot to unpack), but alas- here we are.

“What the fuck are you doing here shitty nerd, and are those tattoos?!”

“Going to school, Kacchan. What else would I be doing? And yes, they are, that is very evident.”

“Hah?” He starts to set off small crackles in his palm, “Are you makin fun of me, Deku?!”

“I dunno Kacchan, am I?”

Bakugo’s face contorts into one of pure rage and makes a move to hit Izuku.

In a split second Jin has the blond teen on his knees with his hands being held behind his back, and Shinsou has his sword at his neck.

“Move and I’ll slit your throat.” Hitoshi growls, canines extended and purple eyes glowing, “Who the fuck do you think your touching, bitch.”

“Deku, who are these extras?” Katsuki spits, and Izuku can see the fear in his eyes.

It definitely doesn’t make him smile. Nope. Not at all.

“Well Kacchan,” Izuku giggles, and everyone in the vicinity watches the exchange in fear, “this here,” he walks up to the purple haired demon and kisses him on the cheek, “is Shinsou Hitoshi. He’s one of my daddies- I mean demons, oops, and he” the grenette chuckles as Jin pulls him in and kisses him quickly, “Is dadd- demon number two. Jin Bubaigawara. The other four aren’t here today, but I’m sure you’ll meet them soon.”

Bakugou’s eyes widen in confusion, “You have a quirk?”

“Nope, I have demons. There is a complete difference, so I’m still the same old quirkless Deku that you hate, but,” the teen’s smile drops and he grabs Katsuki by his jaw, “this Deku is real fuckin tired of your bullshit, Kacchan. You might wanna refrain from getting on his nerves, or else,” he smirks dangerously and leans into the scared blond’s ear, “he might kill you.”

He hears Bakugou’s breath hitch and he steps back with a giggle, “Don't be so uptight, Kacchan. There’s no need to be frightened. Toshi, Jin, it’s okay now. I think Kacchan and I have an understanding.”

Shinsou cuts Bakugou deeply on his cheekbone before snarling at him and Jin pushes him to the ground, both of them walk to stand behind Izuku, looking like his two bodyguards.

Izuku turns to a stunned Fumikage with a beautiful smile, “Come on, Fumi. We’re gonna be late for class.”

“A-agreed.”

The four walk down the hallway, Midoriya being his usual self and rambling on about how cool the tattoo artists quirks were, and everything goes back to normal.

———————————————————

_~A few hours later~_

Katsuki Bakugou is not dumb.

Mean, rude, and disrespectful- sure, but not dumb.

He has been with the stupid nerd since they were kids, even after he started to make fun of him for his lack of a quirk.

So he could tell.

He could tell that the shitty nerd had changed. He went from the timid four year old he knew, to this calm and confident teen, and Bakugou hated it

He hated how the fucker found out he wasn’t useless or that he wasn’t stupid or ugly.

The Deku he had known was gone, and was replaced with Izuku Midoriya, that was proven today.

Bakuguo shivers in fear at the remembrance of the cool metal at his throat, and the way it felt like his arms were going to break if Scarface had pulled any farther back, but what scared him the most wasn’t either of those, it was the cold look in Izuku’s eyes and crazed smile on his face when he said he’d kill him. 

Like he said, he isn’t stupid. He knows the deku had meant it.

He wonders what made the shitty nerd like this. All he remembers is that, when they were five, Izuku had gone home the same timid boy he always was and came back on Monday in new designer clothes, shoes, and jewelry, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

He had questioned his best friend on who had bought him those things, since he knew it couldn’t have been Inko. Midoriya had just chuckled and said he moved in with his cousin who had money and decided to spoil him, but even then Katsuki knew.

At six, Izuku started to walk different, like he was always ready for someone to attack him, and it was that year that Bakuguo learned the greenette cursed like a fucking sailor-and that’s rich coming from him.

At seven, he was growing his hair out and his body was really fit, like-abs and all. That’s when Bakuguo started to feel insecure, even though Izuku never treated him any different , he felt as though the nerd was trying to prove he was better than him, so he started to work out too.

When they were ten, Izuku had missed an entire three months of school. At that point, Katsuki had already been ‘bullying’ the boy for his lack of a quirk, so he couldn’t express how worried he was that something had happened to the green bean, but he had let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw a mess of overgrown green curls walk through the door. When the boy had come to sit down, Bakuguo noticed the multitude of scars covering his arms and hands, and he’d almost had a heart attack. He suspected that it was Izuku’s cousin that had done it to him, but he couldn’t say anything-he’d lost that right when he first turned his back on the nerd.

At fourteen, Izuku had completely changed. All lingering effects of Katsuki’s hurtful words passed and the grenette was a new person. He’d gotten new piercings on his stomach that were pure diamond, which Katsuki had only noticed (because he stalked him) because the shitty nerd had begun wearing crop tops that showed off his toned stomach. He’d gotten taller, he started to flat iron his curls (which were like a mountain of endless green), and was more confident than Katsuki had even seen him.

Then, he turned fifteen, that’s when he started coming to school with hickeys. When Bakuguo had first noticed them, he had done a double and almost choked on his water. There his crush was sitting with two marks on each side of his neck, and fingerprint bruises on his stomach and hips. He hadn’t known how to take it, at first he thought that the nerd was getting raped by his cousin, but that’d been quickly ruled out when he was on his routine run one day and saw the nerd making out with some blond chick with really long hair and a nice body by a club. The sight broke his heart for two reasons:

  1. His crush was kissing another girl.
  2. He thought the nerd was gay and therefore he would have a chance with him, but that was dissipated.



Turns out, there was no need to be heart broken because of number two. 

After seeing that the first time, Katsuki decided that he needed to find out who that bitch was, so he kept going back.

Everyday, Bakuguo would do his run and stalk the club, waiting for Izuku to come out. After getting nothing for a straight week, he had almost given up, but his luck returned when he spotted long green hair walking out of the door. Katsuki prepared himself to see the blond girl with him again, but was instead met with the sight of Izuku walking with some tall (hot) long haired dude with a lot of scars. He was confused, but decided to watch a little longer as the two started to walk down the street, he was taken completely by surprise as he saw the nerd being pushed upagainst the wall and kissed roughly. At first, he had been seething, thinking that his crush was being raped, but before he could step out and fight the stranger, he heard Izuku moan and saw him kiss back.

So, there was good news and bad news.

Good news: Izuku is bisexual.

Bad news: He still doesn’t like Katsuki.

Bakugou sighs and leans back in his chair, that brings him back to square one:

How the fuck can he get the nerd to forgive him??

His eyes flicker over to his phone and he smiles as he comes to a certain realization:

He still has Deku’s number!

He picks up the phone and unlocks it (his password definitely isn’t the nerd’s birthday- of course not). The last time they talked was when they were seven, he just hopes the green bean hasn’t changed his number since then.

**me (7:00):**

**...hey**

Katsuki all but throws his phone across the room, and flips on his bed as he waits for a response.

Within five minutes he hears his phone ding.

  
  


**cutie pie (7:05):**

👀👀 

**cutie pie (7:05):**

**are my eyes deceiving me??**

**me (7:06):**

**heh, no**

**I just wanted to talk to you again**

**It’s been so long**

  
  


**cutie pie (7:07):**

**I wonder who’s fault that is ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)**

  
  


**me (7:08):**

**I know...sorry btw**

**this is all my fault**

**I stopped our friendship because I felt inferior**

**it had nothing to do with you**

**I just saw you getting stronger and less like the nerd I knew**

**it scared me**

**I thought you were going to start acting different so I did it first**

**that was a complete dumbass move, I know**

**I was an asshole to you for so long, even though I still care about you like I did back then**

**I’ve been worrying about you all these years**

**I’ve really wanted to talk to you, but I couldn’t because I had already been bad to you for so long**

**but today I realized that I needed to finally stop being a pussy and apologize for everything**

**it’s sad that you had to threaten to kill me for that to happen but here we are**

**I’m so very** **sorry for everything**

**you don’t have to forgive me now but maybe someday**

  
  


**cutie pie (7:10):**

**wow kacchan**

**thank you for that**

**hold on, imma ft you**

  
  


**me (7:11):**

**yeah that’s cool**

Bakugou lets out an unmanly squeal and darts around his room trying to figure out what to wear for the call.

He decides on a fitted tank top and booty shorts, he wants to impress the nerd after all.

As soon as he sets his phone up on his desk, his ringtone sounds throughout the room.

He waits a few seconds since he doesn’t want to seem desperate and then answers.

He comes face to face with the nerd in all his shirtless glory. He can’t even hide the choked sound that comes out at the sight and he blushes furiously.

“You good, Kacchan?” The shitty nerd asks like he isn’t killing Katsuki with his tattoos and diamond piercings on his toned torso.

“I’m fine, Deku.” He speaks, then his eyes widen, “S-sorry. I’ll stop calling you that.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind it.”

“Oh okay.”

“So Kacchan,” he picks up two one hundred pound weights and begins to lift them like they’re nothing, “what have you been up to all these years?”

Katsuki shivers at the nerd’s voice, it had gotten deeper and smoother since they were kids, “You know, just training for the shitty UA exams next month. You plan on doin it too?”

“Yeah, it’s fuckin stressful though. I’m tryin to finish this last bit of school before I go.”

“On god. Why’d you do the extra school anyway, you’re smart as hell.”

“Just because.” He puts the weights down and stretches, then takes his hair out of the ponytail and lets it fall. “Hanging around all day isn’t what I like to do. Well, I could go to some parties, but that isn’t exactly my thing either. What about you?”

“Same shit.” Katsuki gulps as Izuku runs his hand through his hair, “You know I’ve always liked school.”

“Yeah, you fuckin nerd.” Izuku giggles and Katsuki lets out a half hearted protest, “You know, Kacchan.” He watches as Izuku raises an eyebrow and smirks, “I like your shirt, or- what seems to be under it. Why don’t you get up so I can see you fully?”

Bakugou’s heart stops for a second at his request, but he quickly gathers himself and stands up.

“Mm, you look real good Kacchan. I didn’t know you had such a fat ass and big tits. Say, are you a virgin?” 

Katsuki chokes at the question and comes to sit back down, “Why?”

Izuku chuckles and leans his head on his tattooed hand, “I’m just curious.”

The spiky haired blond turns his head to the side and mumbles a yes.

“Oh? Are you saving yourself for somebody in particular, or you just haven’t found anybody that meets your fancy per se?”

(Yeah, for you) “Maybe.”

“Oo, who’s the lucky guy? Is it someone I know?”

Katsuki blushes furiously, “Yeah, you know him real good.”

Izuku smirks as he looks at a blushing Bakugou on his screen. He knows that it’s him the blond has kept his virginity for and the sentiment arouses him to no end. Turns out his ‘bully’ had been keeping something that important safe for the one he bullied. Cute.

“Can I guess?”

Katsuki shrugs, sure that he has kept his crush on the nerd secret and that there’s no way he could gue-

“Is it me?”

Well slap him in the face and call him Tina Turner.

Katsuki fumbles for words as the greenette laughs loudly, “You- I- how-“

“How'd I know?” He chuckles and shrugs, “It’s not hard to tell with you blushing so prettily are the sight of me. So Kacchan, you must like me a lot to do something like that.”

Bakugou goes red, “What of it?”

“Hm, that’s sexy. Do you get off to the thought of me?” Izuku leans back in his chair, “That would be such a turn on.”

Katsuki nods timidly and hears the green haired teen groan, “Shit, now I’m hard. Kacchan, look at me.”

Bakugou’s member stiffens at the teen’s demanding tone and he looks up to see Izuku staring at him lustily, “Would you let me fuck you? Let me use your pretty body to get off? I bet you’d take me so well, you are good at everything you do.”

The spikey blond whimpers, “Yes.”

“Fuck.” He groans and cards his hand through his hair, “I want to so bad, but I’m not gonna do that to you. I want your first time to be special.” He sighs and gives Katsuki a soft smile, “Why don’t we go on a date first?”

“Wait.” Bakugou’s eyes widen at the nerd’s suggestion, “You mean that you’re still gonna give me a chance after everything I did to you?”

Midoriya shrugs, “Yeah, why not? I’ve always known that you were still the same Kacchan I’ve always loved under all that bullshit, but remember,” his voice lowers and he gives the blond a dangerous look, “I meant what I said today. Don’t fuck up this chance I’m giving you, y’heard me?”

“Yeah,” Katsuki smiles softly, “I hear you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you guys for all the love on this fic, y’all are some of the only reasons I smile these days 💜
> 
> Please leave me some comments, I love to read what you have to say, but I really do need you guys to let me know if you think a discord is a good idea.
> 
> Okay, love you uglies 😘🥰🥰😘😍😍


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ello govna! I am alive, (unfortunately), and am ready to get back to work on this story! I’m sorry if this chapter is shitty, but I’m just a little bit stressed out, so please work with me. Also, I would like to ask for Mezame_Tenshi’s hand in marriage—please and thank you, (if you read this far down, comment ‘cute puppy’.) Again, thank you guys for all the love and support, and I’ll see you next time! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️😘😘😘😘🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰
> 
> WARNING: THERE IS USE OF THE 'N' WORD IN THIS CHAPTER! FEAR NOT, THE AUTHOR AND OCS SAYING ARE VERY BLACK, BUT PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THAT WORD MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!!! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT, HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!!!

When he finally gets off the phone with Izuku, Kastuski is half hard and beyond flustered. 

_What the hell was I thinking?! Why would I tell him he’s my crush!? But wait—actually, yay! He accepted me! Of course he did, I’m the fuckin best. Now we have a date next Saturday. Until then, I guess I’ll have to find a way to get along with Scarface and Lavender._

Bakugo sighs in frustration, that’s literally going to be impossible. The way they looked at him earlier shows that they hate every fiber of his being, so he doesn’t even fucking know how to go about doing that. 

Maybe he should try and sit down with them and talk it out, it would be the mature thing to do, although they would probably drag him into an alley and kill him.

The blond sighs and lays on his bed, he’ll ask the nerd’s bodyguards tomorrow and hope that they don’t slit his throat as soon as they see him.

“Fuck it,” he mumbles as he starts to drift off into a peaceful slumber, “we’ll just see what happens.”

——

**The Next Morning**

“OI, WAKE UP YOU FUCKIN BRAT!”

Bakugou glares at his bedroom door from his bathroom mirror, “I BEEN WOKE SINCE FIVE O’CLOCK YOU FUCKIN HAG!”

“WATCH YOUR DAMN MOUTH! SON OR NOT, I’LL BEAT YOUR ASS!”

Bakugou sets off small crackles in his palms and grits his teeth, but calms down and decides to ignore her for now. 

_Nothing_ is gonna ruin his day.

He made up with his crush of twelve years and now he can talk to him without holding himself back, not to mention that he has made up his mind to get right with Izuku’s demons today too. Katsuki got another chance with the nerd, one he doesn’t deserve, and he _will not_ blow it.

No matter what.

So, he puts on a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, a black hoodie, black Jordans, and a gold chain; he really needs to look and smell as good as possible for his nerd at all times. 

Oops, he meant _the_ nerd. Heh, whoopsie.

When he’s finished, he applies light mascara and and fills in his eyebrows before grabbing his book bag and rushing out the door.

When they were four, up until the day before Izuku’s sixth birthday, they had lived close by each other and use to walk to school together. Nowadays, Katsuki ventures to school by himself, with the company of his headphones and thoughts, which are mostly about Izuku.

Izuku's pretty lips, his freckles that dot his cheeks, his full eyebrows, sharp green eyes, long eyelashes, muscular arms, abs that are prominent but somehow his stomach _still_ looks flat, thick thighs, perky ass, curly green hair that he sometimes flat irons and ends up looking like a mythological creature of unknown beauty-

Oh, would you look at that, he’s already at school. 

Much to his surprise, he sees the greenette leaning on the fence by the school talking to Lavender, who seems to be saying something important, judging by his tense demeanor.

Katsuki takes this time to stare the sixteen year old down, and remembers that birthday present that he has in his bag for him. 

Midoriya is wearing a pastel tye-dye crop top and matching soft looking pastel tye dye pants, iridescent Jordans that give off a light pinkish-green hue, and he has changed the diamond piercings on his stomach to pink rhinestone. On top of that, he has his hair let down with a diamond embezzled headband that reads ‘DADDY’, and is wearing light pink eyeshadow and mascara, along with pastel acrylic nails that are lined with diamonds.

He can see finger bruises on both sides of Midoriya’s hips, and he knows that he probably had sex recently. It bothers him that he doesn’t know who it was with, if it was one of the nerd’s demons, that would be fine, but he doesn’t know that, so the thought of his nerd being vulnerable like that with someone else is unnerving.

He decides to take his mind off of how stunning Izuku looks for a second to read his demeanor, he can almost feel in his soul that conversation is about him and, from the looks of it, his nerd seems to be defending him.

The thought that that might be what's happening makes him smile a bit. 

Izuku seems to sense his presence and gestures for him to walk over with a smile. Katsuki blushes from inside the hood of his sweatshirt but walks forward nonetheless. When he gets close enough, he feels Izuku’s strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer (he doesn’t know when, but his nerd has gotten taller than him, very nice). It takes the blond by surprise and he lets out a confused noise that makes the grenette laugh.

“Hey baby boy,” Izuku greets with a suave smile and Katsuki’s heart skips a bit, “good morning.”

“Mornin’ Deku.” The blond rumbles with a prominent blush, he’s not sure how to handle the nicknames. He has seen that Izuku makes them up unconsciously, so knowing that Izuku thinks of him as ‘baby boy’ makes him just a tad bit aroused.

Katsuki looks up and Lavender, who is glaring at him hatefully.

“Shinsou,” Izuku’s smile becomes tight, “don’t be mean, say hello.”

With a pleading glance at the grenette which is returned with another firm look, Lavender turns to give him a sneer, “Hello fuckface.”

“Shinsou!” Izuku puts his hands on his hips and cocks an eyebrow at the demon.

Lavender lets out an exasperated sigh and turns back to Katsuki, “Hello Katsuki.”

Bakugou has to resist the urge to smile at their relationship. Just yesterday, Lavender had been just about the scariest thing on earth, and now he’s being forced to be cordial with him by a sixteen year old with enough tattoos to be labeled a delinquent.

“Hey.” Katsuki gives him a serious look, “Listen, I know that you and Scarface hate me, and you have every right to, but I would appreciate it if we could sit down face to face. I’m hoping we could at least become acquainted, but I’m not expecting that or anything.”

Katsuki’s speech seems to catch Izuku and Lavender off guard...and Scarface, who seems to have appeared out of nowhere.

Lavender regains his composure and levels him with a glare as Scarface joins his side, “A meeting, huh? You know you’ll have to be alone with all six of us, right? We all hate you.”

Katsuki sighs and nods, “Yeah, I know, but it has to be done. I can’t be cool with Deku and not y’all, I know he would leave me in a second if you guys asked, and I’m okay with that. I just want to at least be friendly with y’all.”

Scarface nods, “I respect that. It’ll be this Friday at 6:00, if you're late, I'll kill you the next time we see each other.”

Bakugou holds his hand out and Lavender begrudgingly accepts it, “It’s a deal.”

“Aw,” Izuku giggles and smiles brightly, “look at my boys getting along! This is beautiful, I need a picture.”

“Baby,” Scarface kisses Izuku’s cheek and grips his waist, “please, have mercy.”

“Fine,” Izuku pouts and leans into the demon’s touch, “but I’ll get one sooner or later.”

“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, you guys have class.”

“Right. Come on Kacchan!” Izuku grabs Katsuki’s hand and starts to walk towards the building, it catches the blond of guard, making him smile softly at the grenette’s back.

He sees Lavender and Scarface walking on either side of them with matching expressions of fondness for the teen and he feels a warmth in his chest. To know that his nerd has six demons who love and want the best for him is a relief, he’s just glad that Deku has people who cared for him during the time when he was an asshole.

When they make it to the school doors, Izuku spots Tokoyami where he always is, and runs up to drag him into their small group. 

When the bird hybrid sees him, he automatically gets into a semi defensive stance in front of the nerd.

“Bakugou-san,” he greets coldly and Bakugou can’t help but realize how much his actions towards Izuku affected everyone, “good morning.”

“Yami, he’s fine. No need to protect me now, but you're sexy for doing so.” The nerd kisses the corner of emo bird’s lips and winks at him.

Katsuki has just noticed, his nerd _literally flirts with everyone._

It’s okay when it’s him or his demons, but it’s certainly _not_ okay when it’s just some random fucking extra off the street.

Especially when that random fucking extra is his best friend. 

So, Katsuki sends him a glare scary enough to make your average thug intimidated and watches as the teen looks at him then Izuku in suspicion, “Are you sure, Izu-chan? He doesn’t look very friendly.”

“Yeah, Kacchans just being mean, don’t pay attention to him.”

_You better pay attention to me, I’ll rip your head off._

“Hm, I’ll take your word for it Izu-chan, even though he seems not to like me very much.”

“Got that right, you irritating fuck muffin.” Katsuki growls at him and resists the urge to bare his teeth.

Bird for brains blinks in apparent shock and raises his eyebrows at his nerd, “Was I just called, a _fuck muffin?_ ”

Izuku laughs beautifully and pats Tokoyami on the shoulder, “I think you were, my friend. Moving on~”

The grenette continues on his way into the building, stopping to flirt with some students here and there which means a lot of snarling from the simp for Izuku trio. By the time they make it into the classroom, Katsuki is pretty sure that any more glaring will result in his eyebrows growing muscles.

“Good morning Izuku!” Their homeroom teacher calls out with a dopey smile on his face, and the nerd returns the greeting equally as cheerful.

Katsuki turns to growl at the man, making him cower slightly and avert his eyes. Bakuguo knows that his abrasive attitude is perfect for intimidating people, and he feels quite proud of that. He knows his nerd can take care of himself, but that doesn’t mean he can't protect him, which he plans to do for the rest of his life.

The simp for Izuku trio spend the class period staring at him and marveling at how pretty he is. His green eyes are so clear that you can see the slight discoloration and the bottom of his pupils, making it a slightly darker color than the rest. The light brown freckles on his face dot all under his eyes and his nose, making him look delicate in a way. Katsuki thinks they make him look ethereal, which Hitoshi and Jin agree with fully. 

His lips are a pretty light pink color that is only enhanced with the light coating of lip gloss the boy is wearing, along with his button nose, he has long dark green eyelashes that make his eyes sharp and dangerous. Since fifth grade, Izuku has taken to wearing a mischievous smirk on his face that makes Katsuki flustered, much to his embarrassment, he has gotten off many nights thinking about it. For him, it's the confidence in his eyes and the way he doesn't move his head when he looks at people, just lazily slides his eyes over to them and levels them with a look that almost always is amused. 

He is sure that the nerd does it on purpose to make people blush and stumble over their words while talking to him. They always end up red and flustered by the end of the conversation, and, if he really wants to have fun, he’ll face them and rest his head in his hand while giving them that same smirk that never fails to make them embarrass themselves. Personally, Katuski finds it hot, but others find it frustrating due to the fact they seem not to be able to form sentences around him.

“Katsuki, would you like to stop staring at Mr. Midoriya and answer the question for the class, here?”

“No.” He rumbles, never taking his eyes off of the now chuckling teen, “Fuck off.”

“Kacchan,” Izuku purrs and Katsuki perks up at the sound, “don’t be mean. Why don’t you answer for me?”

With a gulp, Bakugou faces the board and quickly scans the equation, “It’s negative forty-five, now leave me the fuck alone.”

The teacher sighs, but goes back to teaching while Katsuki turns back to Izuku to find him already looking at him. He jumps a bit in his seat when he feels the teen’s slender hand on his leg, and he lifts his eyes to his smirking face. Katsuki is sure he stops breathing as the grenette leans into his ear.

“Good boy.” Izuku’s hand squeezes his thigh once more before moving his hand up and down slowly, making Katsuki bite his lip softly, “You’re so smart, but that mouth is so foul. We’ll have to correct that later on, won’t we baby boy?”

Bakugou lets out a barely audible whimper that only Izuku and his two demons can hear which, unsurprisingly to them, makes them resist the urge to draw more sounds like that out of him. You see, Hitoshi and Jin hate him for what he has done to Izuku, that's a fact, but there’s no denying that Katsuki is attractive, and his submissiveness is definitely a turn on. As it turns out, demons are naturally sexual creatures, so they happen to quite like that about him. Not that they’ll act on it right now, Izuku has made it clear that he gets Katsuki first. Once the blond is trained, he’ll become Izuku’s little pet. 

He won't have his way with him until the time comes, but, until then, Izuku will play with his cute sub and make him as sexually frustrated as possible. Call him cruel, but he loves seeing his puppy squirm under his touch. 

Much to his distress, Katuski has to go through the rest of the class trying to avoid getting a boner as Izuku caresses his sensitive thighs. He is both sad and relieved when the ball rings and Izuku removes his hand, but the relief doesn't last long as the nerd holds onto his hip as they walk, pulling him against his sculpted side and keeping him there with his strong grip.

The rest of the day passes without incident, Katsuki spends it glaring and the extras who try and flirt with his nerd and narrowly avoiding being too aroused by just being in Izuku’s presence. When the final bell rings and signals the end of the last day of extra school, the students packed into the halls spill out in one heap with their small group of five in the back to avoid being crushed. 

“So, what do you guys guys want to do?” Izuku asks as they stroll down the street leisurely with no clear destination in mind, “Dad won’t be back until nine o’clock, so we have about six hours to do whatever.”

“Dad?” Katuski questions, he never knew Izuku to have a father.

“That's right,” Izuku snaps his fingers in realization, “You've never seen him, have you?” Katsuki shakes his head and the nerd nods, “ Remember my cousin I told you about? It's him. Yeah, we should probably hold off on you guys’s meeting, he kinda hates your guts.”

“As to be expected, I guess.”

“We should go get something to eat.” Tokoyami supplies, reminding the others of his presence, “There’s a new restaurant down the street called The Paradise Lounge, apparently the owners of the Paradise tattoo shop opened a couple days ago.”

“Really?!” Izuku and his demons look at each other in surprise before turning back to the bird hybrid, “Good idea.”

“So, should I set a reservation for three o’clock, then?”

“No need.” Izuku waves his hand dismissively with a wry smile, “I bet I could get us in.”

Katsuki and Tokoyami are clueless to what the amused smiles on the other three’s faces are about. 

\-----------------

“Hello fine gentlemen!” An African American teen, who seems to be Izuku’s age, greets them with a bright smile that shows off his white teeth, “Do you have a reservation?”

Izuku registers his red eyes, black sclera, and striking familiarity with a grin, “Actually, I’d like to see the owners, please. Tell them Chizome’s kids are here.”

“Alrighty, wait please.”

The waiter goes into the restaurant for about five minutes before coming back, this time with two familiar faces.

“If it isn't lil nigga and his demons!” Izuku smiles at LaTavias and walks into his open arms.

“What a pleasant surprise.” TreMatravarious kisses all three of them on their cheeks, “What’re y’all doin here?”

“We heard that you guys opened a new restaurant,” Hitoshi smiles, “ and we had to come check it out.”

Tokoyami and Katsuki watch the scene in confusion from the side, both wondering how the three know the owners of the most popular tattoo shop in the world.

“Hey,” Izuku walks over to Katsuki and backhugs him, “I’d like you guys to meet my boyfriend Kacchan, and my best friend Yami!”

Katsuki scoffs at his nerd and holds his hand out for the men to shake, "Nice to meet you both, my name is Bakugou Katsuki, and you are?"

"Shit, my name is LaTavias." The shorter of the two introduces himself with a charming smile and kisses the blonde's hand.

"I'm TreMatravarious, but you can call me Tre."   
  


  
  
“Will do.”

”Aight,” LaTavias turns back to Izuku, “my boy ‘Zome to me it’s your birthday, so y’all meals is on the house. No drinking though, can’t have you faded when you go back to the crib.”

”I don’t like that shit anyways.”

“Good, follow us.”

Izuku turns to smile at the two (still confused) teens behind him and he grabs their hands to lead them into the rustic themed restaurant.

“Y’all can sit here,” LaTavias grins, “Well be back in a minute, so get ya’ orders ready.”

”Alright, thank you guys.” Izuku gives them his biggest smile, and TreMatravarious leans in to peck his lips.

“Anything for you, cutie. Us demons gotta stick together, yeah?”

With that, the two men walk away and leave the green haired teen dazed.

“How old is he?” Katsuki asks into the comfortable silence and Shinsou shrugs.

”I dunno, probably twenty something.”

“Twenty-something?! Why is he flirting with our nerd, then?!”

“It isn’t that big of a deal.” Izuku rubs Katsuki’s back comfortingly, “I’m kind of immortal anyway, so it doesn’t make much of a difference.”

“Okay, but does HE know that?? Immortal or not, he’s touching a minor inappropriately!”

”Dude,” Jin interrupts, his eyes bored, “you haven’t been here for almost twelve years, you don’t know jack shit about Izuku anymore. He has literally been fucking six demons since he turned fourteen. But, due to the fact that you are clueless when it comes to this stuff, I’ll explain how this works. Because he has the power to summon the most powerful beings in hell, he doesn’t age like everybody else—there is royal demon blood running through his veins. On the day of his thirteenth birthday, he gained immortality and his demonic traits—okay? He’s officially a demon now, and we don’t give two good fucks about human’s customs. As long as he is consenting, he can be with whoever he wants. You’re gonna have to deal with it. By the way, those two know that Izuku is a demon and they are too. So, they know how it works, and they wouldn’t do that to anybody that isn’t like us. We’re not monsters— and we don’t just go around seducing children.”

Katsuki blinks in shock at Jin’s words, and he can instantly feel a headache forming.

So, his nerd is immortal—that’s fine, not a big deal. He is also a demon, and has been since he was thirteen.

Cool, doesn’t bother him.

In demon culture, once you are full-fledged, you are allowed to partake in intercourse with a demon or person of any age.

...That part is a little concerning to him.

  
“I know that, man.” Katsuki rubs his temple slowly, “I’m just worried about him. I promise that I’m going to make up for all my lost time, and thank you for explaining that to me, Scarface.”

“Take it as a token of my appreciation. I still hate you, but Zu is ecstatic to have you back. We should've seen his smile after you two got off the phone last night, and—if you can make him look like that—I can give you a chance. _One_ last chance.”

“That’s all I need, man. I appreciate it.”

  
“Aight,” the two return with matching grins, “what y’all want?”

“We would like three katsudon bowls and one of whatever the spiciest thing you have on your menu is.” Izuku answers softly, and Katsuki can’t help but smile at the fact that his nerd still remembers what he likes to eat.

”Say, Zuzu,” TreMatravarious pulls up a chair from another table and sits next to him, “you’re sixteen, right?”

“Yeah?”

”So, you already got your demon shits, right?” LaTavias continues with a mischievous smirk.

“Yes?”

The two look at each other, seemingly having a conversion with their eyes, before turning back to Izuku, “Good to know, cutie. Real good.” They turn to Shinsou and Jin, “Y’all already hit, we know that.”

“Yessir.”

“What about you, Lil man.” LaTavias slides over to Tokoyami with his signature smirk, “You got yours too?”

“How did you know I was—“

”It’s easy to tell when you been around long enough. So, have you?”

“Yeah, I have.”

”Okay, okay. This is good, this is great, actually.” TreMatravarious reaches over and pulls LaTavias to sit on his lap, “We want all four of you guys to meet us next Saturday. You can bring your cute boyfriend along, too; but, he’s not a demon, so it might be a little awkward for him.”

”Okay!” Izuku beams with an excited shine in his eyes, “What’re we gonna be doing?”

“You’ll see, beautiful.”

”Aww, now I’m curious! But, whatever, alright—we’ll see you then!”  
  


———————

“Deku.” Katsuki grabs the demon’s arm before he can walk into his house.  
  


After they had finished eating at Paradise Lounge, the whole group decided to head to Izuku’s house and have a sleep over. Of course, Bakuguo had been a bit apprehensive about going, (since the nerd’s dad still hates him), but his boyfriend insisted, so he gave in.

“What’s up, baby?” Isuzu smiles brightly, and Katsiki almost forgets what he was going to say.

”I-I wanted to give you your birthday present.”

The blond doesn’t wait for Isuku’s next words before reaching into his backpack to pulling out a small box. “Here, shitty nerd.”

”Kacchan!” The teen gasps when he sees the green and yellow, diamond studded bracelet, “Oh my Satan, it’s so beautiful! Thank you, baby boy!”   
  


Katsuki sees Izuku look at his lips, feels him tilt his face up, and watches as he leans closer—but, he _still_ doesn’t expect it when two soft lips land on his own. He is broken out of his stupor when his boyfriend licks at his bottom lip, and he opens up without a second thought, his inexperienced tongue meeting with Izuku’s. 

Izuku moans when he is able to slip his tongue into Katsuki mouth and realizes that his saliva tastes like caramel, and pulls him so that their bodies are slotted against each other. The moment that he feels Bakuguo roll his his hips into him, grinding harshly on his own half hard member, he breaks away and takes a step back.

“What the hell’s wrong?” Katsuki asks with a worried look in his eye, “You okay?”

”Yes, I’m fine.” Izuku answers after a moment as he tries to calm down, “Fuck, you’re making this so hard for me, puppy.”

The pet name goes straight to the blond’s erection, and he lets out a soft moan. “Wha—“

”You don’t know what you’re doing to me.” The green haired demon groans and does his best to keep his body in place, “I want to ruin you _so bad._ Fuck. Let’s just, “ he walks up to Bakuguo and leaves a soft kiss on his cheek before smiling at him, “let’s just go to bed, okay?”

”O-okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be my friend, and leave me a comment to feed my validation kink pls 🥰🥰


	6. Join my Discord 🙂🔫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link: https://discord.gg/2qAswfSKdb
> 
> I fixed the link so hurry up 😁😁

join the discord or perish ಠ_ಠ

**Author's Note:**

> STREAM DYNAMITE AND THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NEW STORY I REALLY LOVE IT ALREADY BUT ALSO STREAM DYNAMITE I LOVE YOU GUYS SM BYE BABES!!!


End file.
